


They’ll hang us in the Louvre

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I changed the title sorry, Jadzia is my wife, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Nog is my gay son, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Quark and Odo team up to solve a murder, Quark is a jerk to Rom, Sad but shouldn't be surprising, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Xenophobia, politics lol, this is sort of like an episode plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: With the possibility of a new race joining the Federation, tensions are high. So high in fact that murder is taking place on Deep Space Nine. With the help of a new comer and Quark (reluctantly), Odo has to solve the case before a murderer runs free. And, feelings are sparked and awoken during the weeks the investigation keeps throwing them off guard.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Quark, Kira Nerys & Odo, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Abaquam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story with an actual plot I tried with, and my FIRST mystery story. I really am going to try to make this successful, but don't expect a New York Time's Best Seller mystery lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Abaquam are introduced with deadly consequences. Odo has a new partner in security who seems to be out of his league, but he does try.

When Captain Sisko gave permission to hold the meeting he knew the risks. The risks of the controversy behind the whole chance of joining Starfleet. The Abaquams were infamously xenophobic and an ethnocentric race. They have no trade with other cultures and hardly ever leave their planet. However, this has resulted in a weaker economy, military, and population. By joining Starfleet, trade agreements may be opened, military assistance will be given, and new people will potentially result in a bigger population. Even though joining Starfleet seems to be the perfect plan and solution to their troubles, it has been unpopular just enough for violent protests to break out. Abaquams aren't open to new cultures or new aliens, afraid of them infecting their culture and future generations. Yet, the perks out rank the prejudice.

"Interesting looking, aren't they?" Quark notices to Rom. Ironic because Ferengi aren't exactly _normal_ looking either. 

Abaquams come from a unique planet called Aquam, a planet that is eighty-eight percent water. They've adapted to their water habitat, gills on their necks and glossy skin like a fish. Their eyes sparkle from shades of blue to purple with slits for noses. These attributes are very helpful due to their fish and underwater plant resources. But, if they were actually fish and not humanoids, they would look perfectly normal. They're pretty in a unique way though. Anything his hands is attractive enough for Quark. 

"Their skin is pretty," Rom responds, ever so kind. 

Quark watches as Odo approaches one of them. A female. Oily black hair put up, wearing cargo boots with ripped pants and long sleeve shirt. "Speaking of pretty..."

Rom isn't sure if he's talking about the female or Odo. He's hard to read when it comes to Odo and whatever feelings his brother holds for him. They both try to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two, but Odo, knowing better leads her away towards his office. Quark makes a noise of frustration before walking back to the bar. Odo knows him too well. 

"So... when are you going to talk to Odo?" Rom asks, emphasizing his questioning tone. 

"About what? How he scares the paying customers away?" Quark replies, "I do it every week. He doesn't let up."

He moves away only to be followed. "No, I mean how you like-"

Quark throws a hand over Rom's mouth, shushing him. "Would you shut up? I wish your brain was big as your mouth!"

He puts his head down in shame. "Sorry, brother."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves a hand, dismissing him and walking to the back. Rom just sighs. 

"You must be, Antigone," Odo says, offering his hand in greeting. 

The sparkling of her purple eyes match her smile. "Why yes I am. Assuming you're Odo? The one and only Changeling?" She says, taking his hand. 

"Yes, that is me."

"Not to cut the small talk, but on the basis of security-"

Odo cuts her off, gesturing to his office down the Promenade. "I would rather in my office. We've got a pesky eavesdropped by the name of Quark over there."

She chuckles, nodding in agreement and following Odo's lead. It's an interesting place, the Promenade. All the shops and people that crowd it. No wonder they need Bajoran _and_ Federation security officers. When she first heard there would be two groups to work with, she found it ridiculous, but now seeing it in action, it does make much more sense. Fortunately, she was directed to work more closely with Odo during the stay here. 

Odo rounds his desk to sit in his chair, grabbing his padd to help bring up the security details. Antigone finds the chairs to be quite uncomfortable, but doesn't say anything. She's sure Odo, a changeling, wouldn't understand the discomfort. 

"As I'm sure you know, this treaty is quite a talked about subject," Antigone opens, "So, I'm very concerned over the protection of our officials. We really can't risk this going sideways."

"Although no one on this station has any real reason for protest, I am aware of how crucial this signing is. I assure you, nothing should go wrong under all the surveillance I have on this station."

"And, the meeting is in only a week. I'm sure we can keep ten people safe for seven days!" She finishes with a double thumbs up and a smile.

She's a cheery person, making Odo unsure on how to respond. He's met many security personnel over the years, but someone with so much optimism? Unheard of. She also looks very young to be handling such a serious situation, which gives Odo hope in her skills. They wouldn't hire _anyone_ for this position. 

"I'm sure you're aware of what has been planned for their stay, but I believe we should go over it very quickly? They're expected to see the wormhole and learn about the occurrences with it. Captain Sisko will be managing that. Major Kira, as of now, should be showing them to their quarters where two guards will be stationed at all times for each member. They have full access to the Promenade, but they should have a guard within six feet of them at all times."

"All meets my standards, Constable." She pauses, thinking for a moment before asking, "I've heard that there are holosuites on this station? Our people don't have such things, our limited energy and resources targeted towards other needs. Consequently, they want to see them in action, including myself, truthfully."

Odo knows Quark didn't set this up, he had no capabilities of doing so, but it feels too good for it to be coincidental. "Yes, those are in Quark's establishment. I suggest never stepping foot in the place."

Antigone smirks, knowingly. "You're making it sound so much more appealing! I will have to visit now!"

He scoffs. "He's a Ferengi. There's nothing exciting there."

Her smirk stays put. "I've surprisingly heard about the Ferengi. Very... _interesting_ group of people, aren't they?"

"That's one way to put it."

She laughs, and it almost makes Odo smile. Maybe he does have a sense of humor occasionally. The concept can be very confusing. She soon leaves, wishing him a good day and seeing him later. For a species so badly spoken of, she doesn't seem so bad. 

Odo's in Quark's, bickering back and forth with the man when he gets the call from security. He's told to go visit Bashir, which he does. Quickly and saying nothing to Quark as he leaves him fuming. Bashir isn't as peppy as he usual is, no cheerful greeting. Hardly a greeting at all. Instead, he's ushering him into the back and showing him the dead body on the table. Phaser burns clearly visible on the deceased. 

"They've been dead for the past two hours. No sign of struggle. No DNA that I can find," Bashir informs him sadly, "The phaser was set on kill."

All of them should have been in the guarded quarters for the past _three_ hours. How could this person have been killed without anyone knowing for an hour? This shouldn't be possible. Everything was taken account for. _Everything._

"If there was sign of struggled that means they must have known their attacker," Odo assumes. 

"Or they were caught by surprise with no time to fight back."

He nods. The unanswered question of _how_ still running through his head. Whoever did this was smart and sneaky. Good enough to avoid two guards, sensors, basic security codes, Antigone, and himself. _How?_

"This is _not_ good!" A feminine voice exclaims, walking in. " _How_?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing, Antigone," Odo says, looking down at the dead body. 

"Where are the guards stationed outside his quarters? I demand some answers!"

"Yes, I do as well."

They walk in swift silence to the deceased's quarters to find the guards and others looking through the room. They're easy to spot, looking all depressed in the corner. Fear reaches their eyes when they see the heads of security marching up to them. 

"How did this happen?!" Antigone demands. 

"I-I have no idea. No one had left or entered these quarters since 23 hours, as instructed," One stutters. 

"I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. Do you understand what will happen if this treaty falls through? An entire culture gone in two hundred years-"

"Did anyone enter before 23 hours?" Odo asks them, interrupting Antigone. 

"Anything not seen before then would've happened between switching guards. That's only a minute... _tops._ Practically impossible for someone to sneak in without anyone seeing," The other explains. 

He shakes his head. "Too many impossibilities are happening tonight." He looks around the room, defeated. "You two are excused."

"We have to check the security footage," Antigone suggests. 

"Yes, right away."

It's when they're walking to his office when he finally notices that she's in pajamas. Clearly, awoken from sleep to the bad news. This has been a very rough start to this meeting and it hasn't even been a full day yet. What are they possibly going to say to their superiors? There's no way to explain the misfortunes that have already happened. 

They're looking through footage from the whole day, Antigone leaning over his shoulder to see the monitor. No suspicious activity until a few seconds before 23 hours when the security footage is disrupted. The time it starts working again, two minutes have passed and the guards are in their designated spot. A dead end. _Again._

"Great. Our only lead is _not_ a lead," Antigone grumbles. 

"Well yes, but there is one thing we do know. They used the changing of guards as a time to sneak in. We can use this to up security," Odo claims. 

"Yes!" She holds a hand over his eyes, sighing, "I'm so glad one of us is awake enough to think that one through."

Ah yes. Humanoids and their need for sleep. "Maybe you should go back to bed? I can handle this for the rest of the night."

She considers it. "Fine, but if _anything_ and I mean, _anything_ happens I want to be notified once away."

"Of course."

He watches as she leaves, the doors sliding closed behind her. He spots Quark closing up shop and walking by a few minutes later, not even looking into his office. He must've really set him off earlier, he always come in here to complain about _something_ after closing. 

The next morning, even with the increased security and precautions, they're greeted with what was introduced last night. Another dead body. Antigone and Odo, Captain Sisko now joining them in the infirmary, stand dumbfounded. Dead since three in the morning, _after_ the changes. Dead by strangulation. No DNA. Little struggle. Dead end. Dead end in security as well, the cameras cut out once again. They've checked the records too, so sign of sabotage. It's infuriating. 

"Is it bad that I- I can't handle this right now?" Antigone asks, hiding her face in her hands, "I need breakfast desperately."

Odo surprisingly finds himself following her, Antigone leading him right into Quark's. Rom and Quark are talking, a scene that never makes Odo feel any good. 

"Hey, good morning," Antigone says, approaching them. "Do you guys serve breakfast because let me tell you- it has been a long ass day and it's hardly started."

Quark grins at her. Another scene that doesn't make Odo feel good. "How unfortunate..."

"-Antigone." She returns his grin. 

"Well, Antigone. I have prepared for this visit. What suits your fancy?"

"Literally any fish. I don't care which type. Surprise me."

He sends Rom off to get her something, reminding him to pick _fish._ Odo joins Antigone at her table. She might need breakfast, but they both need to wrap their heads around this. _Immediately._

"So these are Ferengi? The ears certainly are noticeable," Antigone says. 

"Take my advice and don't touch their ears," Odo replies, watching Quark assist Rom. 

"Umm... okay?"

Quark sets the food in front of her, then focuses his attention on Odo. He leans against the table, and nods at Antigone. 

"How are you, dear Odo?" Quark asks, mockingly polite. 

"I was much better before coming here," Odo responds dryly. 

It only makes him smile. "Heard the news. Disheartening, isn't it? I was looking forward to seeing the Abaquam more after the treaty."

"For profit?"

He nods at Antigone again discreetly since she's watching their interaction. "Other things than profit, Odo."

He huffs, crossing his arms. "Please go away."

Quark's proud, walking away. Antigone smiles at him from across the table, taking a bite of her food. Odo doesn't understand why that would have been so interesting to her. 

"A friend of yours?"

"A pest is what he is."

All she does is hum, nodding. "I'll keep that in mind then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't very Quark full or long, but that's only because it was the beginning. The Quark and length amount should be increasing relatively soon.


	2. Knowledge Among Smugglers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark's illegal dealings finally come to use as another ends up dead.

Two days pass and the senior staff has been called in for a meeting. Originally, Captain Sisko was going to allow Odo and Antigone to handle the deaths themselves, but another has died so now everyone has to briefed. It's humiliating to Odo that it has come to this, but everyone's safety is important. 

"Three people!" Sisko painfully reminds them, "They're postponing the signing! If this alliance fails who knows what will happen? And, who will be facing the consequences? Starfleet for not having adequate safety for _everyone_!"

The room looks around at each other, hoping someone will have something optimistic to say. No one speaks up. What do you tell your Captain after three people have been murdered on his station? Even after every possible security measure has been taken? There's no excuse. Odo knows that too. 

"Nothing is amiss, Captain," O'Brien speaks up, "None of us have any idea what could be wrong."

Sisko sighs in defeat. "I know, Chief, which is why this is such a problem."

"Whoever is doing this must have some advanced experience with Starfleet or Cardassian technology," Jadzia assumes. 

Odo takes it into consideration. That is one way to look at it and a lead. Any idea is acceptable at this point. "Chief, have all of engineering ready for questioning later today," Odo tells him. 

"You can't be serious!" He's taken back, offended. The pride of humans. 

"I happen to agree with the Constable. Any chance of a solution is one we have to take," Sisko gives in.

O'Brien makes a frustrated noise, but doesn't fight back. He stands up, "I should let them know then. Permission to be excused?"

"Yes, you're all excused." He stops Odo. "We might want to do a background check on Officer Antigone. Just in case."

Odo nods. "Of course, Captain."

As a man of the law, there's some part of him that feels... disgusted? to look into Officer Antigone's background. There's not much to look into, only having the provided file the Abaquams gave before they arrived. As expected, she has no record except for praise. She's efficient and a good person to be around due to her personality. This all feels like some act of mistrust. 

"My record, huh?" Antigone asks, leaning against the wall of his office. 

He feels even more guilty for being caught, but also tempted to put stealth under her pages and pages of praise. "Captain's orders, I hope you can understand."

She laughs, "Believe me, I looked over yours too. The Occupation sure was difficult, Constable. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. You aren't a Cardassian officer."

A forced smile. "It astonishes me when I hear of such things going on. That's never happened on Abaquam. _Ever._ "

"Another reason why some of your kind aren't a fan of this treaty."

"I'm hoping joining Starfleet will avoid things like that." She pushes off the wall, patting it. "Well, I've got some engineers to interrogate. You get the next hour, by the way."

He wasn't told they would be doing interrogations separately. Wouldn't it be more successful with the both of them? "Are you sure doing them individually would be beneficial?"

"Hmm... I guess you have a point. Care to join me then?"

"Certainly."

Odo leaves his chair to walk by her side. He catches the eyes of Quark as they're walking by the Promenade. Odo chooses to ignore him and the smirk on the Ferengi's face. He makes a mental note to make sure Officer Antigone never goes in there again.

"So, what's up with you and Quark?" Antigone asks, catching Quark's watchful gaze. 

"When you're Constable on this station who has to deal with his criminal dealings weekly, you build a rivalry with him. Once you get to know him well enough, you'll understand the cold feelings."

She nods, too stiffly for Odo to think her agreement was sincere. "I'll keep it in mind, Constable."

After the failure of finding a suspect with the engineers, half of the them not even knowing who the Abaquams were, Antigone left to go update her personal records and check up on the other Abaquams. So, Odo went to go do one of his visits to Quark's to remind him that he's thinking of him. Additionally, Quark knows lots of people and hears lots of things. Quark could be the perfect person to ask, idiotic that he hadn't thought of it until now. 

"Odo!" Quark greets, mocking, "I was wondering when you would come and loiter."

"It's not loitering when I have cause, Quark," Odo corrects. 

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"I would prefer to speak in private." This is a sensitive case.

"Anything for the Constable!" He misses Odo's eye roll as he leads him to the back. "Not like I have a business to run, you know?"

"Are you aware of how miserable you are?"

"It's a calling."

Quark opens the stockroom, holding the door open for Odo. He locks it for precaution then crosses his arms, waiting for Odo to begin and finish. However, Odo shifts on his feet and looks around awkwardly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable being locked in a backroom with the Ferengi. 

"I- I need to ask you a few questions regarding the recent murders on the station," Odo tells him.

"Why am I not surprised? Why don't you trust me? I thought we had a more trusting relationship."

Odo decides not to give in to Quark's teasing. Not today. "With your past, present, and future dealings, I know you know many people. Including people capable of murder. I want to know if anyone meeting the requirements has been here in the last few days."

He shrugs his shoulders, raising his hands in surrender. "No one that I can recall, Odo. Besides, what _idiot_ would come into this establishment and discuss murder so openly? Rom isn't even that stupid." He does raise a finger though, closing the distance between them. "However, I do know your late Abaquams did visit. They didn't speak to anyone out of the ordinary either. Well, if you don't include me, of course."

He huffs in annoyance. "Did they say anything to you then?"

"Oh yes, because the infamously prejudicial Abaquams would say anything other than their orders and asking for the bill to someone like me. Actually, did you know they were planning their own deaths-"

Odo gives up, shoving Quark out of his space and reaching the door. "Thank you so much for the help, Quark. I think I cracked the case."

"Glad to be of service!" Quark unlocks the door, holding it open for him again with a fake grin on his face. 

Odo, with zero regrets, hopes whoever is killing the Abaquams decides to take Quark out while they're at it. Would save him a whole lot of trouble with the pest off the station. 

The station's hum while everything is closed is peaceful, soothing. The gentle hum helping Odo catch up on readings of complaints to follow up for the day. He doesn't get lonely in the morning, finding the inactivity relaxing. He expects the shops to begin opening in about an hour since it's six in the morning. After his unsuccessful conversation with Quark, he didn't bother to search out Antigone. If anything came up, which nothing did, he would have looked for her. 

Odo doesn't expect visitors at this hour unless something crucial has occurred, like murder, for example. Yet, he shouldn't be surprised to have his... new partner? appearing in his office so early in the morning. She's wearing her day clothes with a hot drink held in her hands, a caffeinated one he's sure. 

"Do you like not needing sleep?" She inquires, instead of greeting him. 

"I do not require sleep. I do however need to re-energize after sixteen hours. Holding this form is very exhausting," Odo explains. 

"Interesting. Curious, you know?" She sits on his desk. Behavior he would mostly discourage, but he can't bring himself to do so. "I was thinking last night. Should we check the cargo bay records? See if any shady ships or cargo came in? Or, if anything is missing?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you, I do try."

She hops off his desk, drinking her beverage while he exits the room, her quickly following. She wouldn't be able to check the records without his security clearance anyway, her position here not giving her much to work with. 

"Did you learn anything from Quark yesterday?" 

"Nothing useful or suspicious. He's innocent... this time."

"I can believe it. He doesn't seem like the murdering type. Not the right vibe."

It's decided that they'll split the never ending records from the past week, in attempt to make the process go faster. They sit in the silence for the longest time, the only noise being Antigone asking Odo which race is which. Although he finds it annoying, he wants to keep her on his good side and if the Abaquams do join the Federation, the information will be very useful. She eventually asks why no Ferengi come up in the records, expecting there to be trade due to one being on the station themselves. He quickly explains that if you're smart, you'd never do trade with a Ferengi. Even Quark knows that. 

"Well, isn't this a sight at seven in the morning!" Major Kira jokes, standing in the empty cargo bay. "A little early for heavy reading?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Major. This is some riveting stuff!" Antigone jokes, yawning right afterwards. 

She chuckles. "She's got some humor, Odo."

Odo glances over at Antigone. "Yes, I suppose she does."

"Found anything yet? Patterns? Unexplainable occurrences?" 

"If you count how many beets Quark needs on a monthly basis. Other than that, it's a no."

"You think that's funny?" Kira sits on a crate, "Try looking at the supplies he orders that aren't on record."

Odo huffs with amusement. "He thinks he's so tricky."

"Be careful, Constable," Antigone teases, "You almost sound fond."

He doesn't notice the look shared between Kira and Antigone, or the muffled snicker Antigone hides. Men are their repressed emotions, this isn't new to her. At all. She goes back to her padd, squinting at the possible pattern she's found with the murders. Particular ships, ones that aren't common in the records, paying a visit the morning or night before a murder. This could mean something. This could be important. 

"Hey, I think I found something," Antigone announces, being serious all over again. 

"Really? What is it?" Major answers, getting off the grate. 

"Uncommon cargo ships for this station stopped here 24 hours or less before the murders."

"Yes, I did notice that too," Odo says, but he doesn't sound happy, "The problem with that, however, is that multiple uncommon ships have visited the past week. There's nothing to cancel any out."

She groans. "You're right. It was worth a shot."

"Not all hope is lost... I think," Kira tries, "Should we search every ship for now on? Products and crew?"

"I'm sure they're going to _love_ that."

"They're going to have to get used to it. I'm not putting another life in danger," Odo argues. 

"I can drink to that. I love pissing people off."

"Have you met Quark yet?" Kira jokes, "I'm sure the two of you would get along splendidly."

Odo smiles slightly while Antigone responds, "Very briefly. Maybe I'll pay him a visit soon. Make a new friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sort of feel bad for including an original character in this story, but she is necessary? She plays a major role in the story and she simply makes sense? If I was an alien race with a bad rep and planning to sign a controversial treaty I'd want the best security too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Deputy Quark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To no one's delight, Quark is reinstated as Deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I listen to the Grease soundtrack while writing this? Yes, yes, I did. The lesbian in me popped out.

"Okay, I know I'm horrible for saying this, but... is this getting tragically funny?" Antigone jokes, standing with everyone in the infirmary over the new dead body. She looks around, noticing no one smiled or agreed, "I guess it's a no."

"Surprisingly enough, the cause of death is not from the stabbing," Bashir tells them, "Head trauma. Most likely from the fall."

"She was found near the table in her quarters," Odo adds.

"Is there anything hopeful I can leave with today? Officer and Constable?" Sisko asks, mildly impatient. 

"Every possible security measure has been followed. Including a sensor to detect extra humanoid forms in their quarters."

"We could close down the cargo bay?" Antigone suggests, hesitation in her voice. 

"We can't do that," Sisko replies, "We'll have additional trouble if the residents can no longer require they supplies. The additional security checks already on the ships is the best we can do."

"How do we explain to the ambassadors that people are dying even with the best security we can offer?" Major Kira asks, "The signing could _fail_ due to our own error. They're already cynical enough of other cultures-" She looks at Antigone, "No offense."

"None taken. You do have a point," Antigone sighs, "I'll try to speak with them? Maybe my assurance will give comfort?"

"Yes, go do that, Officer," Sisko orders, "Also, contact your own planet. See if there's anything they can do from their end."

She nods, leaving them in the infirmary. The group collectively deflates, at loss by another death. At this point, Sisko can't even bring himself to blame security, knowing they've done the best they possibly can. The recent searching through cargo has been little help too. It's only been able to catch Quark more. You'd think he would stop with new security in place. 

"I hate to say this, but... who on this station is the most informed on illegal activity?" Kira asks the room, already knowing the answer.

Everyone looks at Odo. " _Quark._ "

"Go talk to him. He'd be a fantastic informant," Sisko tells Odo, "Offer him immunity for any pass transgression for his information."

That sucks the life out of Odo. _Giving Quark immunity?_ No, that goes against everything he stands for. Goes against the whole power dynamic of their relationship. Yet, an order is an order. And, Quark's help might be beneficial. But, he can see it now: Quark is never going to let this one down. 

"Of course, Captain," Odo replies, "I'll go see him right away."

Quark's with Rom trying to fix a holosuite when Odo arrives, and he refuses to leave Rom's side to speak with him. Odo thinks the real reason is simply to make him wait for him. The other Ferengi waiters and employees are on edge with him standing there, not used to having Odo there without Quark dealing with him. He thinks it's been ten minutes before Quark appears, a proud smile on his face at the sight of Odo's rigid figure waiting. 

"Thank you for your patience," Quark thanks him. 

Odo forces a smile. "Anytime, Quark." 

Quark's rounds the counter, preparing drinks, but keeps his attention on Odo. He's waiting for Odo to begin his questions, accusations, or both. There have been days like that and they're surprisingly common. 

"Captain Sisko wants you to provide information. Information that would be relevant to the current investigation," Odo says. 

"I've already said everything I know-"

"No, he means past and current people you work with, criminals or not."

Quark stops what he's doing, truly looking at Odo as if he's waiting for some bluff. "You're kidding? You honestly think I'm going to provide information that could incriminate me? I don't think so."

"He's offered you immunity."

He pauses again. Almost as cynical as the Abaquams. "Before I agree to anything, I'd like see a contract promising immunity. I'm not an idiot."

Asking for a contract only annoys Odo. He doesn't have time for the delay, but he also needs Quark to tell him all he knows. Currently, Quark is the only person on this station that could be of help. So, he gives into it. Quark was right, the request of contract is nowhere near idiotic. 

"Fine. I'll be back once Captain Sisko has finished it," Odo gives in. "Don't do anything while I'm gone."

He smiles. "I would never." 

Odo scoffs, walking away without another word. Captain Sisko is certainly going to love this: writing a contract for a Ferengi. Not as if he has enough on his plate already. 

Captain Sisko was infuriatingly amused by Quark's request. Odo did let him know that unfortunately, there would be no way out of this. Ferengi are quite strict when it comes to contracts; they're very necessary in their culture. Consequently, Odo left the Captain to his writing to go follow up on reports during the day. A few hours passed until Odo heard from the Captain again to obtain the padd with the contract. He was ordered to let Quark know that there would be no alterations to the contract, immunity and protection being generous enough. 

"Here you are," Odo says, sliding the padd towards Quark, "The Captain said he would be making no changes."

"Hello to you too," Quark replies, picking up the device. 

Odo sits down at the bar counter as he waits for Quark to finish up his reading. He finds it curious how he's finding the shade of Quark's nails pleasant. Or, how the look of concentration while he reads the contract is nice to look at. The stress must be getting to him. 

"I guess it's acceptable," Quark mumbles, pressing his thumbprint onto the pad. 

"Glad you find it accommodating," Odo responds. "When do you want to begin?"

Quark surveys the bar and shrugs. "We're not too busy right now. We can do it now. Yours or mine?"

He chooses not to pick up the flirtatious tone in the last sentence. "Preferably my office. More security and privacy."

"You didn't enjoy my stockroom then?"

"You knew I wouldn't." He begins to walk away, expecting Quark to follow him, which he does more quickly than expected. It's almost endearing. _Almost._

When they get to his office, Quark doesn't take a seat. He never does. Odo's sure it's some sort of way of bothering him, and it really doesn't. He doesn't care about Quark's comfort level or if Quark believes it makes himself feel better by standing over him. Odo couldn't care less about Quark's intentions. 

"I'm going to show you specific cargo ship records and you're going to tell me whatever you know, got it?" Odo explains to him. 

Quark takes the records and genuinely looks at it, as if he's trying to recognize anything to help Odo. Maybe Quark does care somewhere deep down about the whole situation? And here comes the weird observations again. The way Quark's brows scrunch together while he's thinking. Or, how Quark's eyes are a pretty blue that go well with his nails. 

He's got to stop. He looks at the ground. 

"Okay well, many of the smugglers here are incapable of murder, or even being involved in such a thing. Not all thieves and con-men are murderers, you know?" He hums. "The Speckles are uncommon shippers here, indeed, but have you met those fools? They're too passive to murder anyone. Although, they're very susceptible and easily manipulated, so next time they're here I would ask around. They might unfortunately be involved."

"Unfortunately, you say?"

Quark frowns, getting defensive. "They're pathetic, Odo. Anyone with _some_ heart would feel bad for the messes they get into."

"I'm sure the Ferengi love them then."

"You'd be an _idiot_ Ferengi _not_ to play those fools. They're fallen victim to me on multiple occasions." 

"How thoughtful of you."

"Profit is profit. I do feel bad every now and then. They are very pitiful." He collects himself, dismissing the rest of the small talk, "Anyway, look into them. Interrogation will be easy. Everyone else here on this list, from what I can tell, aren't hiding anything. But, I'm assuming from a law enforcer standpoint, you'd want to double check."

Odo nods, taking the padd back from him. "So, the Speckles could be a lead?"

"Oh yes. Once you meet one, you'll catch on right away. It's sad, really." Quark gestures to the office's doors, "Am I finished?"

"Certainly not!" Someone answers, walking in. _Antigone._ "You're be immensely helpful for the rest of the case. We all know you have connections."

"She does have a point, Quark," Odo agrees grudgingly, "Should I return his deputy status?"

"Deputy?!" She laughs, finding it hilarious as Quark has an expression of loathing. "You were deputy before? You must be joking!"

"Yes, I was, and it was some of the worst days I've ever had," Quark complains. "Deputy Quark? It was ridiculous."

"Kept him in check though," Odo says. "So, _Deputy Quark,_ when do you want to continue?"

Quark looks between the two of them, trying to think of a way out of this. "I didn't sign to this in the contract."

"If I'm correct, you signed to helping the investigation in any way. I think this falls into the category." 

Antigone places a hand of his shoulder, smiling down at Quark. "It's going to be all good, Quark- excuse me, _Deputy._ Worthwhile even!"

Quark grumbles under his breath. "I have a business to attend to. I'll see you two... _whenever_." 

Antigone watches as he leaves, laughing at Quark clearly mumbling to himself under his breath. Odo even snickers at it. He's glad Antigone has caught onto the bothering Quark mission. Odo's merely had Major Kira the past few years take part. Maybe there's hope for this partnership. 

Antigone decides to visit Quark's by herself later that night, not having time the past few days with all the misfortunes happening. If Quark is going to be helping them, she might as well build some sort of friendly relationship with him. Get to know him better. Yet, when she arrives, she sees that it's empty except for a table in the back with Ferengi and... Lieutenant Commander Dax? Her investigating side comes out, bringing herself to enter and see what's going on. 

"Hi, Officer Antigone!" Commander Dax greets cheerfully, focusing on the cards in her hands. 

"Hi?" Antigone responds, giving a shy wave to the entire table. "I'm curious, what are you playing?"

"Tongo," Quark answers sharply, "Ferengi only."

She makes a face of confusion, pointing to Dax. "Lieutenant Commander Dax is not a Ferengi from what I can tell."

"Yeah, Quark! Let her play," Jadzia argues, hitting his shoulder playfully, "Remember, we're all open-minded on this station. We don't exclude."

"In Quark's, we do," Quark forces, taking his turn. 

Jadzia pouts. "Just because you find me attractive, doesn't mean everyone else can't join."

Antigone hides her smile at the blushing tint on Quark's cheeks. "There's plenty of attractive people on this station that aren't allowed to play, Dax."

She shakes her head at him, then smiles at Antigone. "Ignore him. Should you sit and observe first?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Antigone says, awkwardly placing herself between two Ferengi that reluctantly made room for her. 

After watching several more rounds, Antigone confidently asks to be dealt in. At first, she's hesitant and doubtful with judging eyes of Ferengi staring holes into her body, but she manages to hold herself through until most of them are out, leaving only her, Quark, and Dax. The Antigone an hour ago wouldn't believe that she'd be close to winning, but Present Antigone now believes she has luck on her side. 

"How?!" Quark asks, flabbergasted as Antigone collects her winnings. 

"Beginner's Luck?" Antigone guesses, shrugging. "Don't really know what I'm going to do with this... latinum you called it? We don't have currency like this on Aquam."

"You could give it to me?"

"Once again, don't listen to him," Dax says to her, shushing Quark with a wave of her hand, "You should spend it however you like! Buy yourself something nice. You know what? There's this beautiful bracelet that I'm sure will go perfectly with you eyes! I can show you tomorrow?"

Antigone smiles at her, flushing at the compliment. "Y-yeah I'd love that. Thanks." She directs her attention back to Quark. "I'd love to try out a holosuite too at some point. We don't have them back home."

It's an attempt to get on Quark's good side, giving him money. It's not a form of manipulation though, she really does want to see how a holosuite works. How real feeling people say they are. 

Quark's not happy the next morning when Odo's woken him up nearly past five in the morning to open the holosuites. He hopes trying to reenact the different murders will reveal harder to see clues. Antigone was thrilled with the idea, but not Quark. He didn't enjoy the teasing Antigone gave him for how long it takes him to get dressed either. She's starting to discover that following Odo's methods, teasing the bartender, is not exactly helping them build a bond. Something that surprised her because Quark, behind all of his confidence and mocking as well, _adores Odo_. All in the eyes.

The phaser shooting deaths was easy to figure out. Regrettably, nothing was newly discovered. That crime was basic. The strangulation death is much more difficult. How far away where they from the Abaquam to avoid the shouts for help? With the time of death, they can attempt to figure out how long it took to strangle the victim and the power required to do so. 

"Klingon, maybe?" Quark throws out there, trying to speed this up. "Would make sense due to the impressive strength requirement."

Odo shakes his head. "No, Klingons wouldn't strangle their victim. And, they wouldn't murder a harmless, weaponless person either. Not in their honor code."

Quark gives up, his hands falling to his sides. "Well, that's all I got. Can I go now?"

"No!" Antigone and Odo both shout. It's the fifth time they've been asked that within the hour. 

"Ugh, you guys are unbelievable." He plops down into a chair, "Cardassian, maybe?"

"No Cardassian would be able to get onto this station with _no one_ noticing Quark," Odo states, clearly aggravated. 

"Not unless they had help! Or technology the station didn't pick up! They can't be out of the question, Odo."

Antigone, hands on her hips agrees, "He's made a point, Constable. We should at least consider it."

They all agree to take into consideration, a sense of pride rushing through Quark. Maybe he is a good deputy. The three continue for another thirty minutes, trying new situations and placements. Everything comes up as possible, but nothing is concrete. The stabbing however? Anyone that can hold a knife. At least it's easy to re-enact the murder, the body and its fall easy to figure out. 

"It was multiple stab one, erratic," Antigone says, "Which means, it was most likely personal."

"So someone who's against the treaty. Passionate," Odo continues.

"Isn't the motive obvious? I thought _everyone_ knew that," Quark whines, "Of course it's someone against the treaty!"

"I mean, yes, it's the most logical motive, but it could also just be a hate toward Abaquams."

"Yeah, not many people like us," Antigone admits, "Strangulation is a personal way to commit a crime too. The phaser shot, however? Less personal, distant and quick. So, that loses the already shaky pattern with the four murders."

Odo sighs. "This is a lost cause." He takes the chair next to Quark, leaning into his hand. "Whoever is behind this knows what they're doing. They're covering up clues and patterns horribly well."

"Whoever? What if it's more than one person?" Quark says, confused. 

"It's obviously one person, _Deputy Quark_ ," Antigone responds as if it's fact, "Four murders occur in a week with the same victim pool? It's one person."

Antigone is the next person to take a seat, occupying the couch across from the two men. They all sit in beat quiet, all trying to think of _something._ But, they can't. Nothing adds up. Nothing connects. Nothing is resulting in a lead. All they know is that all of this is planned by _one_ person. It's taking its toll on the detective's optimism. 

"Take a break? I've got a restaurant to open. I'm late enough," Quark finally says. 

"Yes," Odo permits quietly, "Go away."

With a satisfied huff, Quark stands up and turns around, his coat tails flying behind him. Antigone should go get breakfast and Odo? Well, Odo can do whatever Odo needs to do, Antigone guesses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear only one more person dies. I guess I was in a murderous mood while planning this story out oof. 
> 
> Sometimes if I think long enough when describing Quark I remember that I'm describing Armin Shimerman, an unofficial dad who's seventy and wears scarves to conventions, and then I start laughing.


	4. Now, We're Down to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Antigone is out for the count, Quark and Odo have to work together to continue the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would get two chapters done by Saturday. I was binge watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and playing Animal Crossing all week.

"What could you possibly need, Quark?" Antigone asks, throwing up her hands in impatience. 

There's been too much going on today. Twice the amount of ships visited the station today, resulting in double the amount of time spent searching and investigating ships. Odo and Antigone have had little time to rest, Odo having to regenerate earlier than sixteen hours. Major Kira and Antigone have been the ones managing reports and disagreements throughout the ship the past few hours. And when Antigone was finally given the chance to take a break, Quark's requesting her presence down at the bar. She's getting sick of Quark and the people on this ship. 

He waves her over, eyeing a table. He doesn't miss a beat when she's close enough, leaning over the counter to whisper, "You should talk to those two, right there." He nods in the table's direction. 

She looks over, seeing two men talking over some drinks. Anticans, she's been getting up to date on her fellow alien species, knowing it might come in handy for this case. Long snouts with long fur covering their smooth dark skin. They applied for the Federation, but were denied due to conflict with a neighboring planet.

"May I ask why? They look harmless."

He rolls his eyes. "You're just as oblivious as Odo. Yes, they look harmless, but I assure you, I've done work with them several times. Brilliant smugglers."

"Quark, you called me down here to talk to people we've _already_ searched?"

"Ha! That's what you think! They never go through cargo bays, you _haven't_ searched them."

"Okay fine." She pauses, "Why couldn't you do it?"

"Trust me, you'll have better luck." It's nothing close to reassuring. 

When she reaches their table, they happily allow her to sit at their table. Even offer her a drink, which she politely declines. She is on duty. _A long one._ She wants to get this over with quickly just to rub Quark's paranoia in his face. 

"Gentlemen, I want to get this over with. I've been working since five in the morning with no time for rest," Antigone explains, "So, I'm just going to ask, what's your purpose on this station today?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" One asks, hiding his offense. 

"Listen, we've got security on high alert. There's been murders the past week. We're asking everyone, I assure you."

They look at one another, the second speaking up, "We'll have you know that we have no involvement." He waves her off with a hand, "You may go now, _gill-breather_."

She stands up, her chair pushing back. "Excuse me?" 

"You were dismissed-"

By instinct, she grabs a drink from their table and throws it their face. On Aquam, you're taught to stand up for yourself. Yet, she never had to do such a thing until she came on this ship. She's heard the whispers, this was bound to happen. 

"Why you little-" The second goes to grab for her, wrapping their hands around her throat. 

Antigone can breathe without her gills, it's simply more difficult. Her nose is mostly used for smell, but it can acquire air in small amounts. She's struggling to breathe, gripping the attacker's hands and scratching at them, and then kicking up with her knee to throw him off. It works for a moment, loosening his hold enough for her to break free to punch him in the face. However, it's difficult to fight off two people. She was trained for fights against her own people and the use of weapons against other species, but not hand to hand against species. Not one larger than her at least. 

Everything's a blur, the tossing of fists. She's sure her nose is bleeding. There's additional noise around, shouting and orders to stop the fight. And, she would, if the Anticans would too. Suddenly, there's two hands on her sides and she's being thrown, her head and body colliding to the ground feet away. _Hard._ The last thing she hears is herself groaning in pain. 

When Antigone wakes up, her head is throbbing and the lights are far too bright. Odo, Quark, and Doctor Bashir are standing over her. And Quark, unexpectedly, looks somewhat guilty. It would have made her smile if her head didn't hurt so much. 

"What's the scoop, Doctor?" Antigone asks, clutching her head. 

"Major head trauma," Bashir answers, "You're going to be here for some time."

She quickly sits up, only to fall back in pain. "Oh no. I can't do that. Murders to solve and all."

"No, I agree with the doctor. You should stay here and heal," Odo tells her, "We can't have you not at your best either."

Antigone can admit that her head truly does hurt. And, she's had enough time with Odo to know that he is equipped to handle these cases. She's seen his record, knows he's dealt with murders before. She supposes she can leave him to his own devices without her. Quark might be more help too with her gone. 

"Fine, but you can't keep me here for long!" Antigone warns. 

"Good. We'll see you around, Antigone," Quark tells her, patting her bed. 

He leaves the infirmary, Odo following suit. Once they're out of the infirmary, Odo is leading them towards his office just to force him down into the chair. It looks as if Odo played nice in the infirmary. Quark can feel the heat coming now. Some long speech about how Antigone's injuries are his fault. He didn't throw the drink or the first punch. He's the one at fault, as always. 

"This is all your fault!" Odo accuses, pointing a finger at him. 

"How is this my fault?!" Quark demands, becoming offensive, "Antigone was the one who threw the drink on him! What has this got to do with me? Because it happened in my bar? You're absolutely absurd, you know that?"

"She wouldn't have gone over there without some prompt. What did you tell her?"

Quark grumbles, crossing his arms. "Those ones are tricky smugglers you weren't checked. I instructed her to go speak with them, that's all."

Odo stares at him, trying hold back anger. Too many frustrating secrets are being revealed since Quark got involved. What next? Quark's one true love's identity being revealed. Odo's getting tired of this case by the minute. 

"In all honesty, Odo, I was not expecting that fight to break out. I was expecting a crack in the case. They're sneaky, Odo."

"Full proof plan or not, they are in our holding cells at least. Let's go speak with them, shall we?"

"'We'? I don't think so, Odo."

"Constable, you should come down," His com beeps. _Bashir._ "There's been another one."

"You've got to be kidding me," Quark breathes. "I'm not sure if I should be humored or worried."

Long story short: Another death and another cause of death. Poison this time. Another cover up. The type of poison is yet to be figured out. Bashir will have to send the blood to the science lab for testing. Until then, they're at a loss once again. It doesn't help that he's left with Quark as an assistant. This couldn't be getting any worse. 

They started off with ten Abaquam officials. Currently, they're left with five. 

"This is what we're going to do: I need to get back to the bar. Can we discuss the news after closing?" Quark proposes. 

"Are you voluntarily giving time to this case, Quark?" Odo asks, astonished. There's a hint of suspicion though, expected. 

Quark gives a small smile. Not a fake or teasing one. "Anything for you, Odo."

The sentiment worries Odo: it sounds too genuine. 

Odo takes Quark's displeasure with the interrogation to heart. So, Odo decides to handle it himself. And, it might save Quark some trouble to have these smugglers to think he isn't involved. It's the best we can do for Quark. 

He stands before the force field, the two Anticans looking nowhere close to pleased. Their rooms and selves were searched for any illegal substances, which they found many. From drugs to plants. Even if they end up not being involved with the murders, one of them occurring while in the brig, they do have smuggling to be charged with. Odo's won somewhat today. One bit of justice accomplished. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Odo asks them, hands clasped behind his back. 

"We weren't involved in the murders that... _Officer_ spoke of. Not many criminals like us are capable of doing such things," One tells him, almost pleading. 

"Assaulting an officer isn't much help to your case."

The two Anticans look at each other. "If you look at our ship records, you'll see that we weren't anywhere near this station in the past week," the Second one says. 

Quark can look into them, he's had plenty of experience falsifying records. "Alright. I'll have... an expert look into that. We want to make sure they're not faulty. I'm sure you can understand." He moves closer to the shield. "I still want to know why you attacked an officer of the law on this station. That sort of thing isn't taken lightly here."

"A slip of the tongue was muttered by my friend of here," the first one explains, "It was not a smart move on his part, taking in consideration the... _pride_ of the Abaquams. Their superiority complex can make them _very_ sensitive."

"Yes! If anything, she was the one who started it. She threw the drink on me!" his partner adds. 

Odo makes a note to remember Antigone's fierce pride. It isn't professional to let petty names and insults get to you in this line of business. She should've walked away. Look where she is now: in the infirmary with a head injury. He's surprised this sort of thing was never put into her record. 

"Well, you will still be charged with assault on law enforcement and multiple counts of illegal smuggling. Starfleet command will be the one continuing this case and your sentence," Odo tells them blandly. 

He leaves them to their sulking and muttered curses. Actions do have consequences. Very stupid to think they'd get away with assault on this station. 

It was agreed that Odo would visit Quark after hours to truly go over what to do next, but with the need to check this ships records for accuracy, he visits Quark. There's a voice in the back of his telling him he couldn't waited. _He didn't need to visit Quark._ Yet, here he is, interrupting Quark's conversation with Morn. He's sure Quark will appreciate the interruption later on. 

"Quark, I need you to look something over for me," Odo tells him, handing him a padd. 

"What did I say about meeting me again?" Quark pushes the device away, "I said after hours! You're intervening with my profit... _again_!" 

"They're records. I need you to check for authenticity." He forces the device into Quark's chest this time, Quark grabbing it to avoid damage from falling to the floor. "I know you have a knack for that sort of thing."

He brings a hand to his chest, faking flattery. "Why Odo, could this be considered a compliment?"

Odo scoffs. " _Please._ " He gestures to the device, trying to continue his request. "I would prefer for those to be checked prior to our meeting."

Odo doesn't wait around for Quark to ask for some sort of payment. He's regrettably done it multiple times before, only to be flirted and hit on by the Ferengi. He never did ask for money in return, just personal favors. Odo never gave into them, and yet, Quark always did them for him. Quark won't admit it, but he's wrapped around Odo's finger. If only Odo knew why. 

What Odo doesn't expect to see when he comes to find Quark at his requested time, is to see that Quark has set up a table for two for them. It throws him for a bit, not knowing how to respond to the gesture. It feels too friendly. Too personal. 

"Quark, what is this?" Odo asks, the host already sitting at the table. 

"A much better setting than your office," Quark sharply answers, "Take a seat, Odo. Please."

With reluctance, he does take the seat. Yes, far too personal. He hates it. This is no longer Quark coming into his office with complaints or to be questioned. This is... as if they're on equal sides. Very unnerving. 

Is it weird that it feels like this is a date? 

He shakes the thought out of his head. He doesn't like the feeling the thought gives him. _Nerves._

"I interrogated the Anticans," Odo says, "What I expected: Antigone's fault, no involvement in the murders. What did you get from their records?"

"Those were _their_ records? Interesting," Quark replies, cocking his head. "No doubt that's what's gotten them away with everything. Very nicely done. Falsely, of course. However, lies or not, I didn't see any of sign of them near the station in the past month. That is what you were looking for, right? An alibi."

"You're correct. Another dead end." He falls back in his char. This hasn't been getting any better. 

"At least you caught some no-life thieves today? That must feel good!" 

Odo doesn't like Quark offering comfort. They're not friends. They're not fond of each other. "The results from the poison should be identified tomorrow, according to Commander Dax."

Quark nods. "Loosely speaking of people on board this ship." Quark leans across the table, bringing himself closer to Odo. It's weird to Odo that he isn't displeased with the gesture, being close to Quark, "We have to consider who would be behind this on the ship. We know this ship and the crew better than Antigone. If there's any loopholes, we'd know."

"Yes, and Chief O'Brien would know them as well, but he has yet to mention any, Quark."

"Then maybe he doesn't know all of them then! Because if he did, these murders and avoidance of security wouldn't be continuing, now would they?"

He does have a point. A good point. But, who would have more knowledge of this station than the Chief? "Quark, I do agree with you, but no one knows this ship better than the Chief."

"I know, which is why this is difficult." They both pause, trying to think of something. _Anything_ to come up with an answer. "Holosuite stimulation?"

Another good point on the Ferengi's part. "Holosuite stimulation."

Odo tries every possible way to get past _every_ security precaution with no luck. He's concerned to see all the way he didn't know about by Quark. He doesn't know why Quark knows these things, but once this whole thing is over he should make a plan to fix those errors. His worry isn't lessened by Quark's smirk. He hates when Quark knows he's outsmarted him. 

"You're wondering how I know all of this, aren't you, Odo?" Quark says, his smirk becoming very irksome. 

"Yes, but I don't wish to know how you know all of this. I think it'll disturb me," Odo replies. 

"I know you think I'm a selfish individual, Odo, but just know, I wasn't happy with the Occupation either. I don't _support_ genocide, I do have morals."

Odo isn't sure what Quark's trying to imply. Is he trying to imply that he knows these things by helping Bajorans? He can't believe that. Major Kira wouldn't hate him as much as she does if it were true. Yet, Quark is very good at avoiding death when necessary. If we were caught, doing something so _humane_ by the Cardassians, he wouldn't be here in this holosuite helping him, now would he? 

"Is there anything the two of us are missing?" Odo asks. 

"There aren't any vents leading into the Abaquams' rooms, right?" Quark responds. 

"No, Quark. I'm smarter than that. They've already been modified to diminish any chance of sneaking around in them."

"Then, I guess not."

They both stand there in the quiet, the tension high between the both of them. Odo doesn't know why there would be any. He feels as if their relationship is very straightforward: Rivals who can never stop bothering one another. 

"Should we call it a night?" Odo suggests. 

"Yes, I suppose so," Quark says. Even he sounds disappointed in their lack of progress. 

It's when Odo is leaving Quark's when the thing _he never_ guessed would happen, happened. There's Quark pulling his sleeve, bringing him to stay inside the establishment. Quark looks at him, as if trying to think of what to say. Strange, he never has to think for him to open his mouth. 

"I-I want you to know that every mistake made under your security during the Occupation... is hard, but understanding, okay? They weren't easy times. Just like this case, some things can't be avoided," Quark tells him quietly. 

"Why are you telling me this, Quark?"

"I don't know."

There's weird energy. Energy that makes Odo want to pull Quark closer. He can see the same thoughts in Quark's eyes too, but neither of them do anything, merely stand there. Odo forces himself out of it eventually, knowing this would be a scene if anyone else was around. He pulls his arm out of Quark's grip and gives Quark a curt nod. 

There's something making Odo want to return to the now abandoned Ferengi, yet he doesn't turn around. Keeps walking. 

If only he knew Quark was about to kiss him, risking it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did change the title to a Lorde lyric. I just wasn't pleased with the original title. Amateur mistake on my part, apologies. 
> 
> I injured Antigone just to get her out of the way. Give some more Quark and Odo content. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :)


	5. A Lead? Who Would've Thought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes hearing from another perspective is quite productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got our man Garak in this chapter. Here's a conversation between me and my mom about him before I watched DS9:
> 
> Mom: *calls me down to watch a scene from DS9 with Garak*  
> Me: He's gay  
> Mom: Thank you

Quark and Jadzia are playing tongo per usual, the two of them being a challenge to one another. Quark would probably be in love with her if we weren't so head over heels in love with Odo, he knows himself that much. She has a great smile, long legs, and an adorable personality. He sees it, admires it even, but she's not like Odo. Not a complete pain in his neck who visits him every day multiple times. She might be one of his closest friend, but she's nowhere near what Odo and him have, whatever that is. 

"You look distracted, Quark," Jadzia notices, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not distracted. I've merely been busier lately with everything. That's all," Quark replies, taking his turn. 

"Oh yes, spending all that time with our dear Constable in the holosuites."

"It's not like that, and you know it. It never will be."

"Don't talk like that!" She plays her turn, "At least not anymore. I overheard him talking to Major Kira. Things have changed, Quark. He sort of respects you now."

"Sort of? How inspiring."

"I'm just saying that this is some positive views. Who knows what will happen next? Maybe he'll stop repressing feelings."

"Let it go."

She surrenders. "Fine. Your own broken heart."

And, she does let it go for the next ten minutes. She plays her cards and turns with focus, not giving into his tricks. He might win every now and then, but he certainly doesn't make a fool out of her. Like Jadzia Dax would ever let that happen. She's too good to give in to him, unlike the other Ferengi who play with them. 

"You could ask him out-"

"Yes, and what would that do? Another thing for him to poke fun at."

"He makes fun of you because he loves you. You do the same. It's full circle, Quark."

"Do you know how many times I've jokingly asked him out before, Dax? Plenty of times-"

" _Jokingly!_ You could try for once."

He grumbles. "I'm not taking relationship advice from you. No matter how many relationships you've been in."

"Okay well," She plays her hand, "Total Monopoly, I win."

He drops his cards, looking at hers to his repeatedly. How was she so far ahead? "What-?!"

"You've been played by your own tricks, Quark. Unrequited love always gets them." She collects her winnings, turning to give him a smile. A true one. "Not so unrequited, really. I think this whole murder case thing could give you a chance. Team Quark!"

Her cheeriness does not give him hope, not even her glowing, white smile could do it for him. He has come to the conclusion that he will die alone, accepted it too. Doesn't mean he can't continue to pine over the security officer who's made it his life mission to get him into a Starfleet prison. It doesn't matter what he tries to do, it feels as if his heart overpowers his want for profit. Quite disgraceful, if he may so himself. 

It's when Quark's walking past Garak's shop the next morning when it hits him: assassins. What if the person behind everything is using assassins, hitmen, to do their bidding. It could explain the varying causes of death. The skill to pass security. Yet, he doesn't want to show up outside of Odo's office with this theory that has no real backup behind it. Perhaps speaking to a, supposed, former assassin would do good? Give himself a more concrete theory with Garak's own opinion. 

"Garak!" Quark calls, running over. He's gotten the hang of making his way through taller crowds over the years. 

"Why, good morning, Mr. Quark," Garak greets him, his oh so charming demeanor putting Quark on edge. How does Bashir put up with it? "Your suit is yet to be finished, I am afraid."

"No, no, that's fine. I wasn't expecting it until next week anyway." He follows Garak around the shop, a behavior that doesn't faze the tailor, "I need your opinion on something, truthfully. It's about-"

"-the murders? How can I help you with them? They have been a topic on mind lately."

_"Tell me about it."_ Now is not the time to complain, he reminds himself. "All murders have different causes of death. They're also been able to escape and pass every possible security measure. Do you think there could be a chance that assassins could be involved?"

Garak studies him for a moment. "It certainly could be a possibility. All assassins have different skills and m.o's. So, if the person behind these slayings is smart enough, I can see the use of new assassins each time being quite a way to avoid capture."

"Would you support this theory in front of Odo, in case Mr. Goo doesn't believe me?"

Garak smiles at the teasing name. "I suppose I could."

"Great! Thank you, Garak! Small chance I'll throw a little extra into my suit payment." He isn't, but it's the thought that counts. 

"I do not count on it, Mr. Quark."

If Dax is right, and this murder case could be the chance of getting through to Odo, he might as well try, right? It isn't all that bad either. Yes, the hours are awful and he wishes he were doing something else every time, but spending time with Odo where they're not arguing is refreshing. And Antigone? He doesn't know about her yet. That Abaquam has layers he hasn't dug deep enough to uncover.

He interrupts Odo's conversation with... Antigone when he walks in. Guess she's been allowed out of the infirmary. Less time with one on one time with Odo, but he shouldn't take her as a competition for his time. When she's gone, he'll still be here and so will Odo. What is a couple of weeks going to hurt?

"Odo, I have an idea," Quark tells him. "Garak supports it too, so hear me out."

"Garak?" Antigone says. 

"Story for another time." He walks up to Odo's desk, paying her no mind. "Whoever is behind this is using assassins to do so. The way they've avoided security? The different methods used for the killings? It would add up, wouldn't it? It's something to look into."

"Of course Garak would be the one to agree with this theory," Odo mumbles. "Either way, Quark, you have an interesting theory, even though it makes this much more complicated if it were true. A tricky way to throw off investigators, almost perfect, having us run in circles."

It's the way Odo's looking at him that makes Quark's heart flutter. He looks proud, impressed. Never has Odo looked at him like that, taken the time to consider that Quark is smart and can be helpful. He wishes Odo saw him more than some cunning Ferengi bartender. 

"I don't know," Antigone says doubtfully, "That's a stretch, isn't it? _Very stretched._ Who would go to so much trouble? Money too. Assassins aren't cheap from what I've heard."

"Yes, but this treaty has many passionate haters, doesn't it? To some, I'm sure the trouble and loss of profit would be worth it," Quark argues. "However, you know your people better than me. Would the protesters go to all these lengths?"

"I suppose some would."

"There we have it then! We should look into, Odo. This could be lead."

"Quark's right, Officer Antigone. At this point, any possible lead is helpful," Odo tells her, "It disgusts me to say so, of course. Agreeing with Quark."

She forces a laugh. "Oh yes, who would want to agree with a Ferengi?"

"I am in the room," Quark snaps. 

It's her comment that makes the hope he had with Odo's face disappear. A reminder that yes, Odo is above him. Above the Ferengi cultures and ways. It feels like this whole station thinks they're above him too. Who would've thought that Starfleet the United Federation of Planets, would hold themselves so highly above other cultures. And Quark knows that his race isn't perfect, but their track record is much better than so many others, including the humans. 

"I'm going to go open the bar now," Quark says swiftly, wanting to leave the room. He doesn't need the thank you from them afterall. 

Odo nor Antigone come to see him for the rest of the day. It's a weird sensation, not seeing Odo during the day. He stops by roughly three times a day, some more. It doesn't matter to him that he's usually here to accuse him of crimes, it's just his presence that makes Quark feel as if his day was complete. Yet, he isn't here and wasn't here earlier. It doesn't feel right. _At all._ He didn't offend either of them earlier, if anything, they were the ones who got on his nerves. He refuses to go search Odo out himself though. He's not _desperate._

"Hey, Quark!" Bashir addresses, "I haven't run into Odo all day, but just thought you'd want to know what type of poison was used."

Quark doesn't look up at the couple, Bashir and Garak, dressed up and leaving their holosuite. He continues to wipe off the counter as he says, "Don't bother. Just go find Odo. I haven't seen him."

"What's the frown about, Quark? Odo didn't actually upset you today, did he?"

"No, what upsets me is that damn Abaquam."

"Antigone?" Bashir glances at Garak, knowing they really should be making this visit quick. They've got places to be. "Yes, she is odd. Tough and stubborn too. But, I wouldn't take her too seriously, Quark. She's simply a fish out of water, excuse the pun."

It's so hard not to roll his eyes and tell Bashir to go find Odo again. "Okay, tell me the poison and then come back when you're going to spend money." 

Bashir smiles triumphantly, as if he made Quark feel better. He didn't. "The poison is specifically found on the planet Lyman. It solely grows there. Whoever killed our recent official is from Lyman. The exports from that planet are very strict. Another planets wouldn't have access to the poison. Garak can attest to that too."

"Interesting. Thank you." 

The couple leaves, and in the beginning, Quark was jealous of the two. Two completely different people with opposite backgrounds that are in a successful relationship. A good one even. All Quark could do was imagine for awhile, but he got used to it. 

Quark leaves one of his Ferengi employees in charge on the bar when he goes to look at the shipping records the past few days. He needs to discover a ship from Lyman or near it that visited the station days close to the murder. The things he'll do for Odo. It's nearly repulsive when he thinks about it. How absolutely in love he is with the cold Changeling. 

He's about to give up when he sees it. A cargo ship from Lyman, all crewman from the planet as well. They were here the day before the murder. Quark truly is full of leads today. Think about the retirement fund he'd have if he were to steal Odo's job. 

He finds Odo hours later in his office after closing time, the Changeling giving command over to another, finishing his duties for the day. Quark knows he should tell Odo about the finding and he will, but there's part of him that believes that it's worthless without some sort of grateful reply. Yet, he's done so many things for Odo without appreciation in return so why should today be any different? And, why is he letting that Abaquam get on his nerves? He's got thicker skin than this. Thicker than some impulsive girl who got beat up so easily it's shameful she's an officer of the law. 

"Odo," Quark says, walking over, "I was visited by Doctor Bashir earlier. I thought you'd like to know that I have a new lead."

"A new lead?" If he had eyebrows, they would have been arched in surprise. 

"Yes." He shows his padd to Odo, pointing to the specific cargo ship. "The poison is _only_ found on the planet Lyman. This cargo ship from the planet itself docked a day before the latest murder. You might want to look into it."

The air is different when Antigone's gone Quark has begun to notice. Actually, everything has been different since she stepped foot on this station. The tensions have been higher. His mood has been different. Odo's mocking has been different too. It's weird. Unsettling. He doesn't like it. 

Odo hums with approval. "This is a very helpful discovery, Quark. Thank you."

He looks away. "Any time, Odo." Then, he leaves Odo alone on the Promenade just like Odo's done on multiple occasions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had too many dreams with Armin Shimerman lately. I think quarantine, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, writing fan fiction, and editing photos to point out his jawline for my friend has been getting to me. I'm a lesbian too, so I have no excuses on the jawline part lmao. 
> 
> Also, Garashir is canon in this fic. I simply didn't put it in the relationships because it wasn't going to be a huge impact on the story?


	6. It's Not Getting Any Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is beginning to be pieced together right down to the person... until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I couldn't think of a planet name or race so I just named the Lymans after Lyman from Animal Crossings.

Luckily, Odo's impressive record and connections helped him get the Lyman cargo ship back to Deep Space Nine. And, Starfleet pulled some strings as well. So, here they are back at the station a little over 24 hours since Quark brought the ship to his attention. Odo decided not to bother Quark for the day, thinking it would be an adequate expression of appreciation. To allow Quark some evil-doing for the day without being stopped. He hopes Quark will understand the gesture. 

"That Ferengi isn't as selfish we thought," Antigone says, standing beside Odo in the cargo bay. They're currently supervising the search for any poison residue. 

"Yes, this has put Quark in a better light," Odo agrees. 

They haven't brought the crew in for questioning just yet. They're waiting for residue to come up first, not wanting to question every member until they're sure the poison was in their possession. The Lymans aren't exactly thrilled over the search or being called back, but justice is justice. 

"Constable!" One of his officers calls out, walking out with his tricorder. "We've got some here."

"Perfect!" Antigone replies, moving past him to address the room. "Let's round everyone up! All for questioning!"

Odo allows her to carry on with the announcement, helping security usher the members out of the bay. He instructs a handful of officers to stay though, looking for anything else that could be incriminating. Everything has to be accounted for with this investigation. 

"Ready to go watch tongues slip?" Antigone asks him, grinning at him proudly. 

"Actually, and I mean no offense, but I think you should stay here," Odo tells her, "I'm afraid the Lymans could be bias towards you, like other races."

Her face falls, but she nods. "That makes sense. Have fun!"

"I'll fill you in on everything afterwards."

She waves a hand at him, the webbing catching his eye. "Don't worry about it, Odo. Go get 'em!"

Odo will admit, her positive energy can be encouraging every now and then. He forces a smile and turns to leave, listening to her as she barks an order at someone. She has the spirit. 

The crew isn't necessarily large, only ten people. He hopes the interrogations don't take too long due to the small number. The Lymans are not a threatening race, average height and peaceful personalities. It surprises him that any of them could be involved with the murders. They've had their small amount of wars over their hundreds of years of existence, but compared to many, they're peacekeepers. He's never heard a bad thing about them. 

"Captain Drusilla?" Odo confirms, sitting down in front of her. 

"I've got a story to tell. I have one request though."

"That being?"

"Bring Quark in here. I know he's aiding you with this investigation. We talk, you see."

_Of course._ "Bringing Quark in here, someone you might call a friend, would be unprofessional." 

He can see it now, Quark sitting here in this room with them. He'll charm, flirt, and attempt to sell during the questioning. His presence will be a distraction that will waste precious time. It's a condition Odo can not give into it. He refuses to have him in here. 

"I'm not speaking without Quark," She states, falling back into her chair. "If you don't want what I have to say, you can just tell me."

_Fine._ Whatever, as long as he gets the answers he wants. The answers he _needs._ With a glare, he taps his com and orders them to go find Quark and bring him in. They wait for him in silence, Odo not allowing the Captain to succeed in her small talk. He's not surprised that Quark is "friends" with the woman in front of him. Wavy, long ivy green hair rolling past her shoulders, going pleasantly well with her green tinted skin. She is a beautiful woman, he sees that. 

"Now, Odo-" Quark stops, taking in the sight in front of him. "Drusilla! I should've known it was your ship!" He enters the room gracefully, putting on his most charming smile. Odo's sick of it already. "How are you, my dear?"

She shoots a look at Odo. "I've had better days, I'll admit."

Quark softly laughs, playing his part exceptionally well. Odo watches Quark skim his fingers across her hand, petting her. They share a flirtatious smile, a glint of mischief in their eyes. Odo's about had it when Quark offers her an enjoyable night in the holosuite, implying that he'll be joining her. What's peculiar to Odo is that he's not annoyed by the interaction he's watching with Quark, it's another feeling he can't put his finger on. A feeling that makes stomach, if he had one, feel nauseous from nerves. 

Could he be jealous? 

No,, he can't be. Why would he be jealous of what Quark gets up to with other people? 

"Can we get to the matter at hand?" Odo interrupts impatiently. Quark pulls his hand away from the Captain's in response. It pleases Odo. "What's the story you have to tell?"

She removes her attention from Quark, correcting her posture and focusing on Odo. "It's sort of interesting, Constable. I was paid a large sum of money from an unknown source to harbor a stowaway on my ship. I didn't catch the name of the guy, though. Apologies."

"Let me get this straight: You were paid to hide a stowaway on your ship under suspicious circumstances without even knowing the motives?"

"You're making it sound worse than it-"

"Worse?! A man is dead because of your negligence!" 

Drusilla looks at Quark desperately. "Someone's dead-?"

"Yes, it does seem as if the murderer was your stowaway," Quark confirms solemnly. 

"Okay, if you tell you guys where to look for them can you let me go?" 

Quark doesn't try to help out, knowing that this is where his privileges end in this investigation. Odo is in charge of the consequences, not him. He's merely here to give Drusilla comfort. And, by the expression in Odo's eyes, Quark's part in this interrogation was not wanted or enjoyed. 

"No, you're negligence is responsible for a innocent man's demise. However, I can try to recommend a lesser sentence due to your cooperation," Odo decides. 

"How about my crew?"

"They were following your orders. They will not be held accountable with you."

She sighs. "Alright then. I dropped him off on the planet Spiel. The port Otto. If he's still there, that's where you'd find him."

Odo stands up, gently brushing Quark's shoulder in order to make him stand too. "Thank you for your assistance. We'll send in someone to help you digitally design the person you speak of."

"Rain check on the holosuite date?" Quark asks her, trying to create some light. 

She smiles at him. A meek one, but a smile nonetheless. He then follows Odo out, letting Odo carry on with the day without a thank you. And even though Odo doesn't say anything as Quark leaves to return to his bar, there's some sort of fondness that goes through him while he looks at the Ferengi. He's been helpful... and kind. Maybe he should have given Quark more opportunities over the years to show his potential. His full potential. Not just the petty criminal role he plays on the station. 

A flash of concern went through Antigone's eyes when Odo told her they were taking a trip to Spiel. A reasonable reaction due to the violent, crime invested reputation the planet holds. She was given a few hours to pack and then they were leaving. Quark was staying behind, his role not being necessary on the mission. And, Odo is sure Quark would rather stay here with his bar and profit. He doesn't tell Quark goodbye, only telling him to behave himself and he'll be back in a few days. 

So, here are Antigone and Odo sharing a small runabout for the next two day journey to Spiel. Odo has downloaded multiple books onto his padd, hoping they'll keep him entertained for the uneventful two days. He didn't bother to see how Antigone would keep away from boredom. As of now, she has been spending plenty of time in her limited quarters sleeping. That's one way, he sees it. 

"I've got to ask," Antigone says one evening, "Are you and Quark a love-hate couple?"

Odo wants to laugh. It's hilarious. "A couple? Quark and myself? You're kidding!"

She frowns. "I've been reading your whole relationship wrong, huh? Weird. You two never seem to stop talking or thinking about each other. I thought- nevermind I guess."

Technically, she is right. He does think and visit Quark quite often. Same with Odo. When they don't speak to each other in over four hours there's an empty feeling in the day. They're _always_ talking. Then, his thoughts are going back to Quark's eyes and how his personality and mannerisms can be charming. He understands the appeal of Quark apart from the misogynistic beliefs and criminal behavior. And, Quark has been doing Odo continuous favors for years without truly asking for something in return. He's been much more generous to Odo than he has with anyone else. And, Odo, has on rare occasions done the same for Quark. Letting him get away with so much and assisting Natima in her escape. 

"Couple or not, you do know he's in love with you?" Antigone says, expecting Odo to confirm her assumption. He doesn't.

Odo scoffs, but can't bring himself to respond. 

"You do notice the adoring glances, right? Or, the way he's so eager to help you, including this case. And the times he purposefully makes things difficult for you? That's just him messing with you."

Odo doesn't know how to feel about Quark's feelings. All he can feel is flattery. No one's ever been in love with him before. Or loved him. He's always been the freak. The Changeling. The cold being who could never be loved. Which is why, there's some sort of hope at the small prospect that Antigone could be correct. He is lovable, even if it's Quark, someone he finds annoying, yet can't see himself living without. 

"You don't know if you love him back, do you?" She guesses, a small smile on her lips. 

"It's Quark."

"Yes, Quark, the guy who I'm sure would do _anything_ for you. The guy who can't go one day without seeing. Face it, Odo, love him or not, you're more than just rivals. Your feelings and relationship go _way_ deeper than that."

There's a buzz from the helm, letting them know they're close to their designation. Odo takes this as an excuse to drop the conversation. Thinking about all of it stresses him out with the confusion. He doesn't need it meddling in this case. Not right now when they're so close. 

"This is the bar everyone has said to find him," Odo says, entering the dark establishment. God, he can feel the crime radiating off the walls. "Renting a room."

"Looks like a place some killer would spend his time," Antigone replies, hands on her hips. "Sort of awkward, but can you find us a spot to sit and watch while I use the bathroom?"

"Yes?"

"Cool! See you in a bit!" 

She scampers off, asking the man tending bar, likely where the restroom is. Odo finds a table in the back where they're not going to stand out terrible. He prefers being in the background anyway, not having everyone's eyes on him. He's had enough of that for a life time. Eventually, a waiter comes by asking if they want anything. He should order something, avoiding loitering. He requests water for Antigone, who would say no to water? Healthy and beneficial. Well, that's what he's heard. 

Ten minutes have passed when his partner comes rushing back to the table. She's panting when she reaches him, panic across her attractive features. 

"You're Abaquam!" A voice a few feet away says. 

"Gold star, sir!" She snaps, "Congratulations on having eyes."

The others are looking in their direction now. _Great._ An Abaquam and Changeling together in a bar. Could be the start of a joke. They're certainly out of their element, Antigone not helping their predicament with her sass. 

"Sit down, Antigone," Odo requests, attempting to grab her hand to sit. 

"I-I can't, Odo," She tells him, her panic returning. "I-found our guy, and he's here, but he's dead. Dead, dead. Like laying in a pool of his blood, dead."

"What?! Are you sure?" 

She nods sadly. "Yes, Odo. Two days stuck in that ship for nothing."

"Have you told anyone?"

"I hadn't gotten that far. Thought you should know-" She points to the front where the tender is. "I'll be back, I guess."

He's worried. Not only for the case, but what this man's death means. Whoever killed him was covering their tracks. Getting rid of him before they could question him for the identity of his employer. Which means, whoever killed him knew that him and Antigone were coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lol.


	7. Quark Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark never knew how lonely his life was until Odo's no longer around.

Three days into Odo's absence and Quark finds himself immeasurably bored. No longer is someone frequently appearing to argue back and forth with. And, Odo's replacement is nothing compared to the original. He's been getting away with everything _easily._ What's the point without the challenge? Including the paranoia necessary for Quark to check every cup, table, drink, and chair. There's no one here to outsmart him. 

His thoughts always end up with Odo too. How he's doing. How he's managing with Antigone for all this time in a tight space. Has she seduced him with her webbed fingers? The thought disgusts Quark, making him take a minute. No, she wouldn't. And, Odo has a type. It's certainly not her. 

But, it's also certainly not Quark too. 

Quark joins Jadzia at her surprisingly empty table. 

"Someone looks lonely," Jadzia teases. 

He simply glares at her. She's too nosy for her good. 

"It's okay to miss him, you know?"

"You are far too invested in my love life," He snaps. "I'm sure an officer of Starfleet has many other things to think about."

She shrugs, placing her drink down onto the table. "I don't know. Your pathetic, adoring eyes sort of encourage my involvement. Ruins the whole station's mood. No one likes the feeling on pining."

"I know where you're going with this-"

"Maybe you could tell him after the case is finished? If it all goes wrong, don't worry about it. Odo's too obsessed with you to avoid you for too long. He'll be back in here bothering you before you know he was gone!" 

Yet, Quark _enjoys_ living the playboy, bachelor life. All he gets out of it is fun, no string attached. His romantic and sex life is never boring. Always something new coming his way. If we were to settle down, with anyone, he no longer would have the thrill. Instead, he'd be chained down to a relationship that will eventually become tiresome, right? That's what it looks like with every couple that walks through Quark's. 

But, let's face it, how could life with Odo be boring? The shapeshifter. The Changeling. Think of all the things Quark could get him to do. That's interesting alright. 

Also, being in a committed relationship would chain him down? He'd have to think about someone else other than himself to move forward. Not many Rules of Acquisition warn against this. Never allow family to stand in the way of profit. Never place friendship before profit. Latinum lasts longer than lust. The list can go on and on. Marrying a Ferengi woman is easy, they legally can't get in the way of profit. Men on the other hand? They're fighters. 

God, why did he have to be in love with a Changeling who presents themselves as male? It's unfair. 

"I don't know why I came over here," Quark says, leaving the table. He ignores Jadzia's laugh. Who knew that Trill would've become so... endearing. 

Quark doesn't know how he finds himself in this position: cleaning a glass at the bar while Nog of all people talks to him. He doesn't mind Nog, not really, but when have they ever just talked? Nog sitting down and speaking to him that isn't involving work or some scheme Quark's got him into. Odo needs to return soon, Quark's whole world has been thrown off balance. His routines no longer convenient for the day. 

"So, Jake's working on this new story. He won't let me see it yet. Something about how it's not perfect. Something about it 'being too transparent' too. Whatever that means," Nog tells him. 

_Too transparent. What?_ "What could Jake Sisko, your best friend, find too transparent for you?" 

He flails his arms. "That's what I said!"

Wait- is Quark actually taking part in this conversation? A conversation about Nog's obvious crush and his writings? Yes, Odo does need to return. _Desperately._ "You could read it while he's not around?"

"That would be dishonest and cruel, Uncle."

He gives him a look. A look that makes Nog sigh. A look that reminds Nog of his roots. _He's Ferengi._ "Then it can't be that important to you. Shame really. That's you've wasted minutes of my time to tell me something _not important_."

"If you looked through Commander Dax's personal belongings and she found out, you'd be in the hot seat too!"

"If you do it the right way, you won't be found out. What has Rom been teaching you?!"

"I can't believe you have me considering it!" Nog hops off his chair. "I'm leaving before I'm persuaded."

Quark doesn't know if he should respect Nog or not. He's currently following a loyal and respectful friend route. A route anyone else would find dignified, but a Ferengi? No, Ferengi betray everyone, including friends. Nog's joining of Starfleet becomes more clear every conversation. Disappointment. 

He wishes Nog had more of an impact on Jake Sisko instead of the other way around. 

Or, Nog really just has it that bad for the Sisko. That he'll give up Ferengi culture to please him. 

Either way, disappointing. Nog could find better. 

Captain Sisko finds Quark later on in the day. A rare sight. He doesn't make regular visits to Quark's. And if he does, they're usually nothing good. His brain runs to the worst: something's happened to Odo. Their ship crashed. He was killed. He was taken prisoner. He doesn't let his anxiety overcome him however, replacing it with his famous charming smile. 

"Why Captain Sisko, how can I help you?" Quark greets. 

"Hello, Quark," He responds with a nod. "I've got some bad news."

"Is Odo okay?!" 

He doesn't mean to blurt it. Doesn't mean to sound _that_ worried. Keeping his cool didn't work this time, usually doesn't when Odo is involved. Screw that Changeling for unknowingly manipulating him, present or not. 

The Captain raises an eyebrow, puzzled by Quark's outburst. "The Constable is fine. So if Officer Antigone. Although they're in perfect health, their trip home has been delayed. Their suspect was found murdered. They'll have to stay for the beginning of the investigation."

"So, what you're telling me, is that Odo will not be back in the next few days?"

"Yes, he will not be returning as scheduled."

Of course. Just Quark's luck. At this rate, he'll have to be giving Nog relationship advice soon. He wants to be sick. "Okay, well there's nothing I can do about it. Thank you for letting me know, Captain."

Quark doesn't like the look on Sisko's face. Amused and... knowing? 

What could Captain Sisko possibly know? Some fact that is also amusing? Is this whole station in on something he doesn't? Jadzia is bad enough with her teasing. He doesn't need Captain knowing something Quark isn't aware off. 

"Have a nice night, Quark," Sisko wishes him. 

"Thank you, sir. You too."

He can't imagine what Odo might be going through right now. This was their best lead yet, and now they're dead. What could come up now that would be as helpful? 

Day five of Odo's absence is much more joyful than the last few days. The Abaquams decided to go along with the treaty, even with the missing members. The treaty passed as well. The air has been different on the station since. A vibe that Quark wants to say is positive. The Starfleet officers seem to be intrigued by the new members at least. That could be it: intrigue. 

Whatever it is, negative or positive, the passing brings in profit for him. He's been paid to cater the celebration party. So, if anyone asks, Quark is happy with the Abaquams signing the treaty. An additional source of income is always welcome. 

Parties like these aren't typically Quark's favorite. They're too formal for one thing. But, it's politics. He tries to stay out of politics, definitely ones that don't include his own race. He thinks it's fair for him to stay out of it. And, he isn't very informed on politics like these (wars on the other hand are encouraged to be looked into, they equal profit), so he isn't in the position to state views on things he isn't educated on. 

Enjoys them or not, profit is profit. He'll stand in a room doing nothing for profit. At least at this gatherings, he wouldn't call them parties, there's chances for social interactions and new clientele. A perk of these boring functions. 

"You're Quark, correct?" A female Abaquam asks him. 

"Yes?" He answers, skeptical. Most of the time when people ask him if he's Quark, it ends up in near death. 

"I'm the head of this ceremony, and I want to thank you for your assistance with the current circumstances. I know it's not solved yet, but any help is appreciated. So, thank you, sir."

Huh. No one ever thanks him for anything. He was especially wasn't expecting the Abaquams to be the ones to fall in the rare occurrences. "Thank you for your gratitude, I must say! However, I really must give most credit to our Chief of Security, Odo. He was the one who brought me into the case after all."

She smiles. "I assure you, Odo will be receiving many gifts of thank you when he returns. We know he's practically been killing himself over this case."

"He's very dedicated to his job."

Quark's surprising himself these days. A normal Ferengi would've taken the thanks with stride, boasted and exaggerated their involvement until it felt that they had done everything. But, here he is, giving nearly all the credit to Odo. Odo, the one who's frustratingly strict and serious about everything. 

Odo, the one Quark finds himself doing anything for. 

"I'm safe to assume that you're Ferengi?" She inquires, "Even though I haven't heard an _perfect_ track record of your kind when it comes to trade, I could see the Abaquams seeking some sort of trade policy with Ferenginar. Your assistance being a huge motivation, yet we do want to expand our trade. The economy certainly needs it."

"The Ferenginar economy is pitch perfect! I'm sure Grand Nagus Zek would be thrilled to speak with you. Smart man, he is." He should give a warning, shouldn't he? To be careful? Because if the Grand Nagus tries to pull a cunning plan, he doesn't want the blame to fall back onto him. His reputation can't handle that. "I do agree though, some Ferengi have negatively effected our record. Be careful is all I can say. We can be very sly when need be."

The woman chuckles, surprising him. "Thank you for the warning, Quark. You have a nice night now."

Quark might have just gotten a new trade partner for Ferenginar. He does far too much for the Grand Nagus for him to continue being the fake-rich bartender on a deep space station. 

"Sucking up much?" Jadzia mocks, appearing out of nowhere. 

"There's nothing wrong with sucking up the boss-"

"No, I meant the praise about Odo. You're worse than Nog is about Jake."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one who has picked up on that!"

She takes a sip from her glass. "I'm pretty sure the only one who _doesn't_ know is Jake."

"What about my son?"

The two friends startle, Jadzia nearly spilling her drink and Quark the same with his tray. Quark tries to think of some excuse in response to the Captain, one that doesn't discuss his nephew's crush on the younger Sisko. But, Jadzia beats him to it. 

"We're talking about Nog's infatuation with your son," Jadzia explains. 

The Captain nods, chuckling. "Oh yes. Someone should be stepping in at this point." He clears his throat, becoming serious once more. "Quark, Officer Antigone and Odo have been released to Spiel. They should be back in two days."

"Oh. That's good. Thank you?"

Why does everyone think he cares? 

It's much later that evening when Quark is laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when something hits him. Isn't it sort of strange that once Odo was gone, everything on the station went smoothly?


	8. Some Peculiar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had and kisses ensue.

"I'm worried as to what Quark's gotten into without me here," Odo comments once he exits the shuttle. 

Of course, the first thing he can think about is Quark when he's been gone for over a week. 

The trip back was more tense than the trip there. Antigone was more talkative, fidgety even, but all conversations were useless. As if she had nothing else to do, but talk, when Odo _knew_ she had brought her own forms of entertainment. He eventually started to ignore her, and he also knew that was knew he was ignoring her. However, he's sure she won't hold it against him. The long trip was just a disappointment. 

"That's the first thing you think about? Quark?" Antigone applies, shifting the bag over her shoulder. "You _really_ need to sort yourself out, Odo."

"He's the most active criminal on the station. Who wouldn't be worried about his behavior upon their return?"

She eyes him. "Really? Odo, he's a _petty_ criminal. He's hardly dangerous. Have you seen his pain tolerance?"

Oh yes, his high pitched shriek. Quark is quite a joke. It's surprising how seriously he's taken in this sector. 

All Odo does is gruff laugh in response. 

"How nice it is to see you two again!" Sisko greets with a smile. "Very lucky for you to have gotten off Spiel as quickly as you did. I was expecting a week, at least. Strict as they are."

"I had the same thinking, Captain," Odo replies. "Luckily, our rather shiny security records gave us a pass."

Sisko joins the two of them as they leave the shuttle bay, taking a spot between the two of them. "I'll have you know that in your absence very good news happened! The treaty has been signed! And, no other murders occurred!"

"Very good indeed! It seems like our murderer has finally stopped."

He chuckles, leaning in close to Odo as if sharing a private joke. "And, let's be honest, the Abaquams were always going to join the Federation. I was simply worried the treaty would be postponed for another year thanks to the unfortunate incidents."

"The Abaquams are in concerning times."

Sisko turns to Antigone, offering a hand. "Welcome to the Federation, Officer Antigone."

She takes it. She looks shocked. "Th-thanks, Captain."

He pats her shoulder. "Maybe you'll consider joining Starfleet? I'm sure we'd be lucky to have someone of your capabilities!" 

Allowing them time to unpack, Sisko leaves them with a wave and a smile. The rest of the walk between the two is in silence, Antigone staring at the floor. When she looks up at last, they're walking by Garak's shop. They spot Doctor placing a kiss on the Cardassian's cheek. Odo can tell that she almost pauses.

"How is homosexuality treated in the Federation?" Antigone suddenly asks.

He's puzzled by the inquiry. Why would this be a concern? "Well, the Federation has no problem with it. However, some alien species aren't as favorable. Nonsense if you ask me."

"That's good, I guess. Simply curious. You know, on Aquam it's not really permitted. Not because they're against it lifestyle wise, just because with the population so low we need as many couples reproducing as possible. Which I guess, has brought some sort of stigma to it."

That does make sense from a population stand point, Odo can see, but it is unfortunate nonetheless. "Hmm... why are you interested in the subject?"

She shrugs. "It's just something I don't see very often from where I come from. That's all."

"Hey guys!" Major Kira greets, walking up to them in her red uniform. There's a grin on her face too. Unfortunate that the expression isn't as common as it should be.

Major Kira, unexpectedly, pulls Odo into a quick hug. Odo finds that he enjoys hugs... sometimes. "I'm glad you two are back. Your replacement wasn't the same."

The sentiment makes Odo smile. He finds Major Kira to be his closest friend, the two of them having a strong and long bond for quite a long time. Her presence makes him... happy. A sense of familiarity as well. It's nice. 

"I'll have you know, Quark missed you too. Won't admit it, of course, but obvious. Might have missed you more than me!" Kira jokes, lightly hitting Odo's arm. She looks at Antigone, "He didn't say much about you though. Had a good conversation with some of your ambassadors... weird, but it happened."

"Quark, he's always coming up surprises, isn't he?" Antigone responds.

"A strange habit of his; he doesn't like surprises," Odo comments, crossing his arms.

Kira and Antigone share a look.

"Not to disappoint you, Odo, but he didn't get up to anything with you gone," Kira tells him.

Odd. It would've been the perfect chance to get things done with him gone. It's nice that Quark missed him in some fashion, although. He's slightly touched, and disappointed.

"Enough about Quark!" Kira exclaims, waving a dismissing hand. "How was Spiel? Was it as bad as I've heard?"

Truthfully, it was. They tell her about the dark, grimy prisons that are nearly humane. No natural light, no proper sleeping quarters, and not enough rations. The police had no restraints either. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted with no repercussions. Odo's sure that if there were more laws in place, for police and for prisoners, the desperate conditions on Spiel wouldn't be as bad. Regrettably though, Odo is not in any position to speak his mind about the conditions. 

"Then how did you manage to get out there so... nicely?" Kira asks.

"Luckily, we were never actually prisoners. And, our law enforcement status brought us some rights. The government also knew we were coming. For the most part, we just had to deal with their interrogations, if you could call them that," Antigone explains. 

"Do you think you could do anything to bring light onto the situations there?"

Odo shakes his head. "Everyone already knows about them. If there was anything someone could do, it would have been done already."

"Or, they're choosing to ignore it."

"Or that."

She rolls her eyes with a huff. Kira hates bystanders. "I've got to get going. I'll see you two later!"

The two watch as she leaves. "She's pretty great," Antigone remarks.

"Yes, she certainly is," Odo agrees.

Antigone abandons him on the Promenade shortly after, actually having a need to visit her guest quarters. Odo, on the other hand, plans to get right back to work. Which means, his first duty will be visiting Quark's. Not that he doesn't trust Kira, but Quark can be tricky when he wants to be. He better double check. 

When he enters Quark's, it's busy. Many servers moving quickly through the crowds. The dabo table rowdy and crowded. Someone must be having some sort of luck. Quark will most likely be putting a stop to it soon. His precious latinum and all that. Waiting for his favorite Ferengi to appear, he heads towards the counter and takes his usual spot. Thankfully, Morn is talking to someone else next to him. Odo wasn't in the mood to be wrapped up into a conversation with the bar regular. But who is? 

"About time!" Quark complains, rounding his counter. 

Odo should've expected for the first thing out Quark's mouth would be a complaint. 

"That trip took far too long, if you ask me. Three days there? Six days round trip! And then being banned from leaving? I would be suing."

"What would I possibly sue for? Enlighten me."

"...For being falsely arrested!"

"Oh sure. That'll go over easy."

Quark fumbles around the counter, preparing drinks for a table. "Now, do you need anything or are you just here to stare? Not sure if you can tell, but I'm busy."

"For once."

"Oh shut up."

Quark leaves impatiently, Odo following behind him. As expected, Quark lets him. No complaining or whining. It's as if Quark likes Odo giving him his full attention.

_Couple or not, you do know he's in love with you?_

"Major Kira says you missed me," Odo presses. Just to get Quark started. 

"As if!" Quark splutters. "The happiest I've felt in years with you gone."

"But, you _just_ complained about my leave of absence?"

Quark stops, placing his tray on the appropriate table. "I was complaining because I had to deal with your _idiot_ replacement for nearly two weeks!" He nods at the customers, Odo continuing to follow him as he returns to the counter to prepare more orders.

" _I'm sure that's what you meant_."

Quark doesn't look at him, pouring a blue liquid into a slim glass. "I don't know what happened when you were gone, Odo, but if you're looking for someone to care about you, I'd go somewhere else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He flails his arms. "It means: If you're looking for me to say 'I missed you, Odo' you're in the wrong place. You're becoming delusional."

"I'm not looking for your flattery."

Quark forces a smile, mocking him. "Sure."

Quark leaves again, but Odo doesn't follow. Maybe Quark beat him this time, a shame since Odo was so close, but it would've been nice to hear some sort of sentiment from Quark. Deep down, he really does want Antigone's assumptions to be correct. That someone does love him. 

"Are you sure you need another one?" Quark questions Antigone, sliding a alcoholic beverage across to her. 

She's been here the past two hours, and he really should stop serving her drinks. The officer is completely wrecked. Off-duty or not, there comes a point where he should be cutting her off. But, profit is profit. Her giving herself food poisoning would be her fault. 

Yet... she could possibly blame her for not cutting her off if anything were to happen. That wouldn't do his profit any good. 

"How'd the treaty signing go?" Antigone unexpectedly asks. 

"Nicely? I wasn't there, only the after party," Quark replies. 

"You do know this new agreement will go up in flames, right? No matter what the government does, the resistance is far too strong."

"You act like I care about the Federation, Antigone. My people are not part of the Federation, nor are they an ally. Whatever happens, I couldn't care less. As long as the possible trade agreement between Ferenginar and Aquam, an agreement I did promote, happens, I don't care what your people do. I was raised to be neutral."

"I'm just confused, ya know?" She takes a swing of the drink. "Why would they pass it under the circumstances? People were dying! Being murdered!"

"I do agree. I don't see the appeal of Starfleet anyway. Hew-mons and regulations? Regulations that impact Ferengi profit, I may add."

"Call me old fashioned, but I don't see the need for other inferior species. We're better without them. We've survived this long!" 

When she asks for another round, he decides that it's time she went back to her quarters. He offers to walk her back too, an offer she accepts. He holds her arm as a sort of lead on the way there, and trying to keep her from her leaning on him. He doesn't like drunk Antigone. He already barely tolerated sober Antigone. 

"Do you want to come in?" 

That leaves him speechless. She's beautiful, he clearly sees that. Who doesn't? He's sure her hair feels as nice as it looks, but no. She's intoxicated. He knows better. Yes, he's done some pretty shitty things in the past, but he does draw the line here. 

"I really shouldn't," Quark denies, "I've got a bar to close and an early morning. It's late enough."

And then she's pulling at his arms, bringing him close to her. Her lips are nice. Nice enough to kiss. He didn't expect that, her scales and all, but it's nice. But, he should be pulling away. He's not interested. Was _never_ interested. He didn't even think she would be interested, her interaction with Jadzia that one night was enough. 

But then, her hands are touching his ears. Damn those ears (but only sometimes). 

Odo comes to his mind. No matter what Quark says or does with others, he does love the insufferable Changeling. The Changeling who has become such a source of meaning. Some days, Quark could see himself giving up his profit for Odo. Pathetic, a Ferengi putting love and lust before latinum. 

And then, he's remembering her comments in his own bar. He's inferior to her. So is Odo, and that's unacceptable. Odo is anything but inferior. 

"Please stop," Quark says too weakly for his own liking. 

"Oh come on, Quark!"

He steps back. "I'm inferior, remember?"

Her look of flirtation and excitement dissipates quickly disappears at that. Now, she's serious and not offended, more like frustrated. "Fine whatever. You have the wrong parts anyway!"

There it is. "And, I like someone else!! So, count us even."

He spins on his heel at that. This was _not_ how his night was planned to go. The day wasn't that bad either, Odo came back. That's all he wanted. But now, this has tainted it. He shouldn't have been kind and walked her home. No good deeds go unpunished.

"He doesn't know it yet, but he loves you too!" She shouts after him. 

He's tempted to turn around, demand an evidence, but he doesn't. Quark doesn't need anyone giving him nonexistent hope. Jadzia is bad enough. 

Quark lays in bed later that night, finding it impossible to fall asleep. He wasn't lying earlier; he did have an early morning. But, his mind is too crowded with everything that happened with Antigone tonight. First, there's Odo. How would she know he was in love with him? Or, better, why would she think that? Also, why would she care? What does his love life have to do with anything? Then, there's the fact that she's a lesbian, so why would she make advances on him? What could she get out of that? 

Blessed Exchequer, if she twists the story and says he did something, that is going to be a real pain in the ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Quark is an utter whore, don't kiss people without their consent y'all! Consent is so sexy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap hits the fan and Kira finally says "fuck".

Quark isn't surprised when Odo appears the next morning, looking around at the customers and looking oh-so professional. Odo shows up three times per day maybe more depending on how busy the two of them are. The morning rush isn't as bad as Quark expected it to be, a nice surprise after last night's tossing and turning. He showed up late, which is nothing to make a hobby of when you're in the profit business. Morn didn't seem to mind however, just glad to be let in. He's surprised he hasn't seen Rom yet. 

"Rough night?" Odo asks, taking a seat. 

"Oh yes. Why do you ask?" Quark answers. 

"You look more worse than usual."

Why does he even try to be civil? "Why thanks, Odo! How was your luxurious bucket while we're at it?"

Odo doesn't give into it. How typical. "I will have you know that whatever you got up to last night _I will catch you_."

He wishes Odo could catch him for last night. It would give him more honor than the stunt Antigone pulled last night. It's continuing to haunt him. _Why do it_? "Has Antigone ever come off as strange to you?"

Odo doesn't respond right away. Most likely trying to figure out where Quark is going with his question. "I mean, she can be certainly... quirky, and her impulses aren't what I would call professional, the fight in here as my example, but I wouldn't call her strange. Why?"

Quark sighs, leaning closer to Odo. "She kissed me last night."

There's a flash of... _something_ in Odo's eyes. Quark can't read it perfectly, but Odo's cold exterior certainly does make understanding him difficult. He thinks he's gotten pretty good at interpreting Odo over the years, but every now and again Odo does throw him off. Like now. Was there hurt in Odo's eyes? Just for the split second? 

No, he's giving himself hope. He really has got to stop talking to Jadzia. 

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?" Odo flusters, looking away from him. 

"When I pulled away-"

It makes Odo laugh... loudly. Morn is looking over now. "The ever so... lustful Quark pulled away? I doubt that very much. A successful attempt at humor."

"Odo, you have got to believe me! It was all her! I... don't like her. She's been rubbing me the wrong way since the moment she stepped foot in here."

"If I remember correctly, you thought her to be incredibly beautiful-"

"When I rejected her feelings, she then told me she wasn't interested... at all, if you know what I mean. Why would she kiss me when she wasn't remotely interested? It's weird!"

Odo does end up nodding after a few moments, as if he's also putting the pieces together when it comes to Antigone's preferences. "That is a bit strange, I suppose, but I don't know much about humanoid sexuality."

"No kidding," Quark mumbles, beginning to walk away. 

No, Odo doesn't have a clue when it comes to humanoid sexuality. Quark knows it first hand. All the flirtations, selfless gestures, teasing, and Quark being ever so kind while Odo was in a fragile state. Anyone, but Odo, would've figured it out by now. Would've seen all the signs Quark has been pathetically throwing Odo's way. That's why Quark stopped hoping for Odo to return the feelings. He knows all about Major Kira anyway. He's aware that he doesn't have a chance compared to the beautiful Bajoran. He's not blind or stupid. 

"What's that supposed to mean, Quark?" Odo demands, rounding the bar to follow him. 

"It means- you are absolutely oblivious when it comes to people! Can you even tell when people care about you, Odo?" Quark shakes his head. "No, you mustn't. You're cold and insufferable, Odo. It's no wonder you're so alone."

Odo just... _huffs._ Huffs as if he doesn't care. He then walks out, leaving Quark in his dust. Quark knows he deserves it. He understands that between the two of them, he's the one who's going to end up with nobody. He pushes everyone away with betrayal and cruel words. He's surprised Rom has stayed this long. 

"A glass of orange juice please!" Rom cheerfully requests. 

_Quark hates him._

"That's all you have to say after I'm done fighting with Odo?"

Rom pouts. "Isn't that every day?"

Yes, Quark hates him. But instead of arguing with another person this morning, Quark goes over to the replicator. First Nog joins Starfleet and now his brother works engineering and orders hew-mon beverages. Is he the only one with dignity in his family? He has far too many responsibilities. 

"You know Nog's gay, right?" Quark spits out, placing the glass down loudly. Not slamming it though, the counter and glass aren't worth the damage. 

Rom squints he eyes, very confused. _As usual._ Quark doesn't know why he said it. Or, why he said it with such venom. He doesn't care about it. He's in love with a stupid Changeling who expresses himself as male. He's in no position to judge. 

"Hmm. I had a feeling," Rom finally says, taking a sip from his drink. "He talks about Jake a lot. And, he's never brought up any females."

"Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"Why should I?"

"We could try to set him up! With Jake! And, if that doesn't work, which it should in all honesty, we can find someone else!"

"Just because you can't work things out with Odo doesn't mean you can meddle with Nog."

"You're no fun."

Odo doesn't return to Quark's for the rest of the day. He spends his time being extra hard on the freighters in the cargo bays and the children running on the Promenade. The rules are so simple, why can't they be followed? He slightly misses the days where Jake and Nog pulled their pranks. A pain, but more creative than not being able to follow directions. 

The interaction with Quark this morning has put him in a sour mood. Having to hear about Quark's little incident with Antigone last night should have been the red flags that it was going to get worse. He doesn't know why, but he was hurt hearing that. Hearing that even though the feelings weren't returned, one more person has managed to be physical with the Ferengi (it's not hard, he knows). The scoundrel Ferengi who strangely enough, Odo can never stop thinking about. Even when Quark's being annoying, there's a feeling of fondness for him. 

Then there was Quark's outburst afterwards. How can Antigone tell him Quark's in love with him when he says things like that? Reminds him constantly of how cold and distant he is. Another reminder of why no one loves him. To think, he had hope Quark did love him. 

"What's got you in a mood?" Major Kira asks him. 

Yes, their meeting. He must have forgotten about it. Why does have Quark have to be a distraction when he's _not_ around? 

"Quark," Odo replies curtly. 

She's unfazed. "What's new?"

He does faintly smile. Major Kira, his best friend. She has always had a sense of humor. "I-I think I was upset when he had told me of a late night... encounter. And when I admitted that the end result was odd, saying I don't know much in humanoid sexuality, he then called me oblivious and cold."

Once again, she doesn't look surprised. There's a look of relief on her face. With a soft chuckle she takes the chair in front of his desk. "Do you know how long everyone's been waiting for this day to come? Too long."

"What?!" If he wasn't confused by today in general, he's _very_ confused now. 

"He loves you, Odo!"

"I'm sick of hearing people saying that. He obviously doesn't."

She sighs, annoyed. "The reason he called you oblivious is probably because he's been throwing himself at you ever since you arrived on the station. As for being cold? Some people when they're hurting hurt the ones they care about the most. He's horrible to Rom, but he does love him. Nog too. Talk to him, Odo."

"He'll deny it-"

"If you come off as sincere and honest, he won't. Don't make it into those challenges and bantering fests you have. This is your love life after all."

"He's a petty criminal-"

"He's a fucking Ferengi! I don't like him either! But you don't like him, you love him for some stupid, unknown reason."

Stupid indeed. 

Antigone came by earlier for her holosuite program, something she reserved for her last day on the station. And even though Quark could barely look at her, he was polite and gave it to her as any mature businessman would. He thinks it's better to act like it never happened. He's never going to say her again anyway after she leaves tonight. 

This is why he was counting down the hours she spent in the holosuite. She had rented for three hours. She's now thirty minutes over her time, which was unusual for her kind. Very punctual. So, he goes to look for her. He does have other clients. 

When he reaches the holosuite door and receives no response from his chiming or knocking, he ends up overriding the locking system. He does this too much, he really should find some way to fix that. Too many people give him trouble. But, when he looks in there's no one in there. There's a minute of panic, he'll admit. How did she leave without him knowing? Most importantly, how did she leave without returning his merchandise?!

He's about to go find Odo to report stolen goods when he's turned and pressed into the wall. 

"Listen, I don't know what you're going through, but I was pretty clear that I wasn't interested," Quark struggles. 

He stops when Antigone puts a phaser to his head. "You really need to shut up for once," Antigone growls. 

"You know what? You're right. Now, why is there a phaser to my head?"

Quark's had enough phasers pointed at him through his life time. He's sort of tired of it at this point. 

"You're going to help me with something!"

"Explains the phaser. What do I need to do?"

"You need to shut up and wait here until Odo shows up. Knowing him, he'll come looking for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all ever think about that one scene in the end of season five where Rom stays on the station during the war and Quark kisses the back of his head? Because I do. All the time. Rom is my favorite character and you may quote me on that.


	10. Puzzles Fall Into Place... Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Speckles finally return, prompting Odo to look for answers.

After Kira had left, an officer under Odo's command came with new information. News that certainly made the rest of his day somewhat tolerable. It's not easy to deal with Quark's genuine cruel words and then his best friend telling him he's in love with the speaker. But being told that the Speckles are back, the alien race Quark told him to question due to being easily manipulated. If Quark's tips on this race leads anywhere in the case, he don't know what he could do to repay. As aggravating as it is, maybe he should be asking Quark questions more regularly. 

When he runs down to Cargo Bay 5, and he really does run, he sees the Speckles. A smaller race with a short lining of brown fur, small snout noses, and black eyes. He tries to hide his eagerness during his introduction, the captain being careful with his lightly curved and sharp nails during the handshake. The adaptation must help with their mining facilities, one of the most successful in the quadrant. 

"I have a few questions for you, Captain Cage," Odo tells him, getting right to the point. 

"Yes, yes! What do you need, Constable?" The man quickly replies, anxious to assist him. 

"It's about your ship's last docking here at the station. The timing was a few hours before a murder. I wish to know if you have any thing to say about my concern."

If the man could turn white, that's what he would do. The cheeriness disappears. "No, no, I could not be involved with something like that! My people- we're not violent, sir."

Odo shakes his head. "Yes, I understand, but a shady friend of mine has informed me that sometimes your race gets caught up in messy situations. I'm not accusing you of the murder, Captain."

"I would love to help you, but- but I simply can't. Not possible, no."

He's getting impatient. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know or you will be placed in the brig. For insubordination of an officer of the law AND negligence. If you helped anyone in anyway, you have aided in a murder!"

The Captain is quivering, fidgeting with his hands. "How much time for negligence?"

"That's not my decision to make. However, I can ask for a lessened sentence if you help me."

He pauses until he nods. "I-I can do that." He looks around, searching for any prying ears. "I was paid to bring a stowaway. A Flaxian assassin if I'm remembering correctly."

So, not a Lyman. Quark's theory of multiple assassins is beginning to make much more sense. "Are there any details you remember about the person who paid you? Gender? Race? Any concerning comments or reasoning?"

The Speckles thinks for a moment. It has been a few weeks. "Yes, I think so! A woman from Aquam if I'm not mistaken. She was not a fan of the pending treaty."

"And that is all you can remember?"

"Yes! Yes, I swear, sir!"

Odo, knowing this race is very susceptible, decides that yes, he is telling him everything he knows. "Thank you for your cooperation. I will have an officer come to take you to the brig. _Do not go anywhere_." 

Odo would have done it himself, but he thinks finding Antigone to fill her in is more important. He coms for an officer and leaves the cargo bay; all he has to do is find the Abaquam before her ship leaves the station. He's sure Quark will be celebrating her departure. 

He searches everywhere on the station, even checking in on Antigone's quarters a few times. Odo was trying to avoid Quark's and he thought Antigone would be doing so as well. When he arrives at the cursed bar, surprisingly not very busy for the time of day, he spots Dax sitting with Worf at a table, likely drinking a black hole. She has a very strong palette. He would hate to interrupt their evening out, knowing Worf's patience isn't very long, but they might have seen Antigone. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I ask you an inquiry?" Odo interrupts, standing at their table with his arms behind his back. 

"No need to apologize, Odo! What can we do for you?" Jadzia replies kindly. 

"Have you seen Officer Antigone? There's been a crack in the case."

She frowns. "The last time I saw her she was coming here for her holosuite rental. Check the holosuites?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Quark had gone looking for her as well earlier," Worf adds. 

_Great._ "How long ago was that?"

The Klingon shrugs. "Five, ten minutes? I don't much attention to the Ferengi."

Odo huffs. He wishes he could do the same. "Lucky you, Commander. Thank you for the help, both of you." He slightly bows with appreciation, leaving swiftly to avoid wasting more of their time. 

Odo tries not to look desperate as he walks over to the holosuite corridor. He doesn't want to look like he's worried. And, he shouldn't be worried. Why would he? Antigone was not interested in Quark, according to him. And Quark wasn't interested either. Why should he be concerned of the two of them being alone together for five or ten minutes? Besides, Quark wasn't his anyway to worry about. 

What he finds is nothing like he expected. The worst he could've imagined was Quark and her in some sort of romantic embrace. But Antigone holding a phaser to Quark's head? No. That was not what he even thought of. Odo doesn't know why Quark would be put in this position. He wouldn't have made any passes, clear that he had no sexual or romantic feelings for her. A blessing to Odo. 

How long have they been here though? 

"Odo, she's the killer-!" Quark exclaims, Antigone pressing the phaser harder into his head as warning. 

Not everything could connect to her, Odo understands, but he guesses it could have been possible. The skills to bypass security and cover up her tracks. How their biggest lead was suddenly found dead by her, and her involvement could explain why he was dead before they could conduct any questioning. There's the shock as well that went through her when Sisko had told her the news of the treaty being signed. And, the recent information from the Speckles, the suspect being an Abaquam female. 

But why her? She seemed to be in favor of the treaty. 

It doesn't matter though. Not when she's digging a phaser into Quark's head. If anyone will be dying today, it will not be Quark. His beloved and annoying Ferengi bartender who keeps his world spinning. 

"Officer Antigone, let Quark go," Odo orders softly, trying not to come off as threatening. 

"What will that do? You'll have my hostage and I'll have no leverage. Sounds unfair to me," She responds coldly. 

Ah a hostage situation. Using Quark. _Splendid._ "What do I need to do for you to let him go... _safely_?" 

"Clear and safe transport off this station. No tricks. I know you're smarter than that."

He has to talk his way through this. Stalling time might have Worf or Dax come looking for him. Odo can't call for backup so the best he can is wait for the Starfleet officers to become suspicious. "Why, Antigone? Why all the trouble to ruin a treaty that will save your planet?"

"Odo, I don't think you understand. We don't need the Federation's help! We've made it thousands of years without any other assistance."

"You might believe that to be true, but you told me yourself, your planet is running low on population. You _need_ your people to reproduce to keep your race alive."

"No, Odo, there's technology we could invest in to help the reproduction levels. The Vorta use cloning, don't they? Cloning could help-"

"Or, you could mate with other species? Open the gene pool? Basis genetics," Quark butts in. Odo wishes he'd know when to shut up. 

"Disgusting, and you know it. How many Ferengi hybrids are there too, Quark?" Antigone growls. "You should think before you speak."

Odo gives Quark a warning look, knowing the look on Quark's face. He wants to argue back. Now is not the time. If there's any moment for Quark to keep his mouth shut, it's now. Luckily, Quark gets the message, reluctantly closing his mouth. 

"Was Quark right about the multiple assassins, Antigone? Is that why you tried to shoot down the idea when he proposed it?" Odo goes on to speculate. "Because he was _right._ "

"Ding! Ding! We've got a winner!" She sends a cold smile his way, making him shiver. "I know Ferengi might not think so, woman and all, but I am smart. Clearly smarter than the both of you combined! None of you had a clue."

Quark looks like he wants to argue again. It hits Odo, Quark hasn't been feeling right about her for a very long time. Earlier today when Quark was asking Odo why Antigone would kiss him of all people, curious as to what the motive was. It could have possibly been a way to distract Quark. Odo's sure there's more Quark hasn't whined about to him, however. Quark's very good at hiding things when he wants to. 

"I will admit, you had me fooled," Odo gives in her. Praise must be some way to get through to her. 

"Yes, I did. Quark however? I don't know. Either he's paranoid of everyone, or he always got the wrong 'vibe' from me. Nonetheless, Quark was becoming a threat."

That's a first. _Quark a threat._ "I'm going to assume you've done something to the Abaquams' ship. It would explain why they're gone and you're not."

She cocks her head, her cruel smile growing. "Right again!" She loses her fake humor, pulling Quark closer to her. "Now, are you going to let me off the station? Or, am I going to have to kill your Ferengi and then you? I will be leaving, but I'm giving you options. The easy way or the hard way."

Odo doesn't know exactly what option to pick. He could attempt to beat her, which would be probable due to his Changeling abilities, but he knows that would put Quark in danger. Or, he could let a criminal avoid punishment by his own hand to save Quark. He could save the officials with the former option, and he knows it would be the Vulcan option; sacrificing one for the many. But, he can't lose Quark. He doesn't think they're more important than the annoying troll currently being held hostage. 

She smirks. "I know what you're going to choose, Odo. You're going to save your _precious_ Ferengi. So stop debating it!"

He gives in, nodding his head with reluctance. "I'll make sure your departure is interrupted, but he must not be harmed."

Quark looks surprised, his eyes soft. He knows how much justice means to Odo, to be letting Antigone go with the assurance his life will be spared means _something._ Yet, his shock quickly transforms into fear, Antigone walking past Odo with no struggle. 

"I'll leave him in the shuttle bay."

" _Unharmed_."

"Unharmed. Got it."

Antigone is tying Quark up in the shuttle bay when he opens his mouth again. Her phaser is at her side and she did promise Odo his safety. He struggles with the robes just to be annoying, hoping it doesn't ruin his suit. 

"Was this all necessary? It's just a stupid treaty!" Quark speaks.

"It's not your life," She mumbles. 

"I know opportunity when I see it, Antigone. This is your planet's opportunity to improve! Why fight it?"

"Quark, you can't say anything. You want to know why? If women were given rights on your planet, no matter how it would help the Ferenginar economy, you wouldn't be happy. Your whole world... existence even will be thrown off course! So, please be quiet. I'm asking for the last time."

It surprises him that she's right. Pel, no matter how impressive she was, did not help his comfort levels. He saved her, yes. Sacrificed his potential fortune as well, but he would never truly be able to respect her. As for his mother? His mother is a pain in the ass. Personality and profit wise. Could explain why he's unpopular himself. He is quite like her, regrettably. 

"Also, you should be thanking me. If it weren't for this case, weren't for me teasing Odo, or using you as hostage, Odo never would've figured out his feelings for you. I do hope the wedding is nice, truthfully. You guys are sort of cute, in that rival kinda way."

"Why thanks," He spits, glaring at her. 

She allows him one last smile before leaving him there to the crate. All he's able to do is watch her escape with ease. Odo must be hitting himself right now, wishing he had let Quark die instead.


	11. A New Kind of Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the case to an unofficial close, they try to get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys catch on to the Principal Synder quote from Buffy, I'll be so happy!! Sometimes I've got to treat myself, ya know? :)

Odo is the one who rushes into the shuttle bay, looking frantically until he finds Quark. This time he doesn't hide his eagerness to reach Quark, running over and kneeling in front of him. His hands make quick work of the ropes, ignoring Quark's struggle to free himself. Quark practically falls into Odo, the Changeling helping him to his feet. His hands grip Quark's shoulders and they find themselves staring at each other for far too long. 

Awkwardly, Odo releases his grip and Quark takes a few steps back. 

It hits Odo then. The two of them have been saving one another since their first meeting. It's been years of one helping the other. 

"Did you tell anyone about the sabotaged ship?" Quark asks, walking to the infirmary with Odo. 

"Of course I did," Odo answers gruffly. "If they'll be saved in time, however? I have no idea."

Quark doesn't look at Odo when he responded. Doesn't want to see the look on Odo's face as he admitted that five people might die because he put Quark's life before theirs. 

"Sorry that I didn't tell you everything about Antigone," Quark apologizes softly. It's not something he does often, definitely to Odo. 

"What else could you have known?"

"She had told me her views on other aliens last night. How we were inferior to hers. She was drunk."

"Yes, that would have been nice to know, but it's too late now, isn't it?"

The rest of the walk is silent apart from the movements around them. Quark can feel Odo's repeated glances at him, checking in on him. It's weird, for someone to care. No one's ever cared before apart from Rom. And even then, Rom has done pretty selfish things in the past. 

Doctor Bashir tells Odo that he doesn't have to stay with Quark who hasn't sustained any injuries. If anything, he's a bit shaken up. All Bashir can do for him is give him some water, check his vitals, and have him stay for awhile to collect himself. Odo tries to find a way to stay, claiming he needs Quark's statement for the report (he does actually), but Bashir tells him that'll have to wait. Without any reason to stay, Odo reluctantly leaves Quark to go write the rest of the report. It'll be a long one. A _very_ long one. 

"Odo must care for you more than he says. He let a murderer go to keep you safe," Bashir comments, examining Quark's blood pressure. 

He chooses not to react. "I really don't need to be kept here. I'm sure the bar will make me feel much better," Quark tells him. 

Bashir gives him a look. A look that orders Quark to stay put for the time being. 

Which is unfortunate because then he'll be left here with his running thoughts. His running thoughts that keep reminding him of what Odo sacrificed today. All the comments made by Jadzia over the years. The teases made by the bitch Antigone. Why is he even thinking of what she had to say? Everything she said was a lie until the past twenty-four hours. Why does he have to surround himself with Jadzia Dax, the Trill who loves putting her nose into everything, including his nonexistent love life. 

"How's Garak?" Quark asks. 

Bashir is taken back for a second. "He's Garak. Why?"

Quark shrugs. "As a businessman, I have to be careful about possible threats. He is a former spy of the Obsidian Order."

"Yes, a spy..." He looks off, almost dreamy. 

Ah yes, the idiotic spy program the doctor has. No wonder he fell so hard for the Cardassian spy. 

"Does it get boring? Dating Garak."

"Certainly not! The cultural differences, his opposing opinions, and admittedly, his secret and clever personality never has me bored." 

Quark finds himself listening to Bashir ramble on about his Cardassian boyfriend. The former spy now tailor. Quark can understand the appeal... somewhat. He's always been attracted to ones different from him. Natima, Grilka, Hanok... Odo. 

It takes ten minutes for Bashir to realize his ramblings. He stops suddenly, eyeing Quark with suspicion. Quark doesn't understand why listening to him discuss Garak would be suspicious, but when it comes to Quark and his past tricks, he can understand somewhat. 

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life, Quark?" Bashir questions. 

He shrugs. "Curious as all. I haven't been in a committed relationship in a long time."

Bashir sighs. "This doesn't have to do with your pining, right?"

Quark fumbles, crossing his arms in defense. "What pining?"

"The embarrassing long one on our favorite Constable. The Changeling who left roughly twenty minutes ago. I'm _sure_ you know him!"

The Ferengi rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay, I don't need the mocking, Doctor. I was just held hostage, I'll remind you!"

He chuckles, leaning back in his chair. "Kidding, Quark." 

"While I'm complaining about you, could you drop the Odo dilemma? Jadzia is bad enough!"

Bashir raises his hand in surrender. "Fine, have it your way, Quark. We won't talk about the mutual pining or how the tension between you has been getting worse recently. We won't talk about it."

Quark glares. "If only Antigone had killed me afterall!"

Bashir does leave him alone after that. There's no need to stress Quark out even more after today's events. 

Odo and Quark don't talk about the case for a week. Instead, Quark goes back to running his bar and acting as if what happened didn't. Odo does the same, visiting Quark's as expected and badgering him about petty crimes on the station. There's simply too many unanswered questions between them. And the tension Doctor Bashir mentioned? Quark understands it now. He's caught Odo staring at him longer than normal. Every aggressive grab or touch is somehow more intimate. It's all too much to confront. 

"I thought I would let you know that Antigone was finally caught," Odo tells Quark one afternoon. 

All Quark does is hum. "Great."

It's the first time they've talked about it: the case. It's uncomfortable and tense. Odo's hands clasped behind his back and posture too straight. Quark avoids eye contact and busies himself, hardly giving Odo any attention. It was easier _not_ talking about it. Much easier. It was much more simpler times before the Abaquams decided to bring their problems to the station. 

"Can we agree to never bring it up again?" Quark suggests. 

Odo huffs with agreement. "Agreed."

Quark watches Odo leave the establishment. He feels the tension disappear, so fast it's hardly believable he was tense in the first place. He sighs, wanting and defeated. If there was a way for Quark to forget about the Changeling he would. He wouldn't have to feel so alone and rejected anymore. 

Like the situation with Quark, no one talks to Odo about the case. He handed the report to Sisko and transferred the case to Antigone's home planet, and that was the end of it. Odo isn't exactly sure why the case has become a cursed topic around him. Yes, it was stressful and a failure on his part, but he's mature enough to handle that. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kira asks, putting down her fork. Odo had joined her for dinner. 

"Talk about what?" 

"The case, Odo. Someone you trusted betrayed you. Hell, she betrayed me too! Everyone really! Doesn't that make you feel anything?"

"There were warning signs I should have seen, her pride and impulses. Her betrayal was because of my failure to see through her. That's how I feel about it."

"Odo, I didn't see through her. Neither did Jadzia." She reaches to place her hand on top of Odo's; he pulls his own back. Kira frowns. 

"You want to know who did have a feeling? Quark! The Ferengi bartender beat me-"

"No, he didn't, Odo! If he was _sure,_ he would've told you, now wouldn't he? He didn't see through her completely. You can't blame yourself for not seeing it. Quark's naturally paranoid, Odo. You know that."

Odo understands her argument, could even see himself believing it, but not this soon. The failure is too fresh and so is the self hate. He was fooled. Completely and utterly fooled. It's humiliating. 

"I wish to drop this topic," Odo requests. 

"Was it easy to let her go, Odo? For her to escape the law for as long as she did?"

"Saving Quark was the most important thing to me at the time. I didn't have to think for long. I don't regret my decision."

"Would you have regretted it if the ship wasn't saved, Odo?"

He looks at her, puzzled. Odo was relieved to hear the Abaquams had been saved. He doesn't think he would've enjoyed hearing the news of their deaths; he would've blamed him. Their deaths wouldn't sit well on his conscious. But, neither would Quark's death. And every day on this station he would've been reminded of it with his tragic absence. 

"I would've been very upset, incredibly upset... but I think Quark's death would hurt me more. Emotional attachment and all."

Kira gives a faint smile, picking up her fork. "Okay."

It's ridiculous. Quark being jealous over his own nephew, sitting closer than usual to the one and only Jake Sisko. There was nothing to be jealous about. Nog was a member of Starfleet for one. His father was a lobeless idiot. There was no reason for Quark to feel this way. 

Yet, Nog somehow got the boy he's been giving heart eyes for years to be at his side. Quicker than Quark, more successful than every one of Quark's attempts. The kid has more guts than him. 

That's upsetting.

"Hey, Quark," Bashir greets with a smile. 

"Yes, hello," Quark responds on instinct, distracted. 

Bashir turns to see what Quark's observing. He laughs soon after. "Looks like everyone has bigger lobes than you, Quark."

"Oh, shut up! They won't last," He lies cruelly. "Starfleet and a reporter? They can't co-exist!"

"First, yes they very much can. Second, a human and a Ferengi weren't expected to co-exist either, Quark. Those two just like defying the odds." Bashir quickly drops the topic, placing his hands on the bar as a signal. "I'm done with that now. I have a drink order for Garak and I."

Bashir leaves right after the order, abandoning Quark to his staring and distracted glaze. 

His patience is lost when he spots Jake pressing his nose to Nog's. Leaving the half prepared drinks on the counter, not caring if an employee picks up where he left off, and marches over to the boys. Jake is startled, moving away from Nog when Quark's hand slam on the table. Quark's tempted to demand no displays of affection, but he knows Nog will fire back at him with evidence over the years of that rule _never_ being a thing. 

"Do you need something, Uncle?" Nog asks, unfazed by Quark's interruption. Jake looks as if he's embarrassed, caught by Nog's uncle. 

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ask Jake out."

Jake raises a timid hand. "Actually, I was the one who asked Nog out."

Quark points a finger at him. "You then! How'd you do it?"

The lanky writer shrugs. "I don't know? It was more of an impulse. Heat of the moment."

"You teenagers are just a bunch of hormonal time bombs!" Quark stops leaning on the table, sighing. "I don't know what to do."

"With Odo?" Jake is smiling, knowing he's got Quark's attention. "I think you'll feel better if you tell him, honestly. There's a ninety-five percent chance he'll reciprocate too!"

"Ninety-five?" Nog questions Jake, confused all over his features. 

"Nothing is concrete," Jake explains. 

Quark hates the loving gaze Jake has for Nog. Maybe he should be banning public displays of affection in the bar for now on. Nog gleefully laughs in response, moving impossibly closer to the human in adoration. Quark's had enough of the two. 

"Remember, be safe!" Quark orders. 

He turns just in time to hide his smile as Nog sinks down in this seat, his boyfriend looking just as terrified. Quark's glad he got those responses, made the night a tad bit tolerable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be emo in the end notes, but I've been listening to the 7th Rule podcast and honestly, Aron Eisenberg? A God. I love him. I was already so upset about his death, but I'm even more impacted now. Wtf. 
> 
> So, shout out to Aron Eisenberg because I love him.


	12. Over the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story wraps to an end and so does the unresolved tension.

It's Friday morning, the dedicated time Quark saves for his complaints to Odo. Mostly Odo just huffs and does anything but listen to him. Odo only acts upon his complaints when _he_ considers them relevant. Quark should be complaining to his superior officers for bias, wait- Captain Sisko is his superior officer. _Shit._ Nevermind then. 

"He broke three glasses, Odo, and refuses to compensate-!" Quark stops, picking up a framed award from Odo's desk, "You got an award for your contribution in the case and didn't mind to tell me?!"

Odo keeps skimming through his padd, "I don't believe I was much deserving of the award, Quark."

"I didn't ask about that, Odo. I meant, why did I never get one?!"

That gets Odo's attention. He places the device on his desk and faces Quark with a teasing smile. "All you did was complain and bother me!"

"Excuse me?! I gave you the tips about the Speckles! I got Drusilla to talk! I gave you the multiple assassin idea! I was held hostage! I did much more than what you claim. Besides, that one Abaquam thanked me for my help. So, where's mine?"

"Thanked you or not, she must've known you would've sold yours once your grimy fingers were on it."

Quark composes himself, straightening his suit lapels. "Fine. I thought this entire situation showed you more than my want for greed. Guess not. See you later?"

He twirls on his heel, his coat tails whipping around and he stomps to the sliding doors. 

"I did mention you for the award, Quark. I'm not in control of their decision."

Quark stops, _not_ expecting Odo to admit something so honest. So sincere. He nearly turns back around, only to accuse him of lying. He plans to keep walking away. Quark doesn't need the award. He was forced into helping, and forced or not, he did it for Odo, not to help those people. He could've cared less. 

"How are Jake and Nog?" Odo asks him. 

_That_ gets him to turn around. 

"Sorry? Did you just ask about Nog and Jake Sisko?" Quark questions him. 

"Yes. I find their relationship crucial. Once troublemakers, always troublemakers."

"A cute lie, Odo." Quark doesn't know what gets him to tell Odo anything, but, "They seem fine. They were on a date the other night. Grossly in love."

"I imagine you know what it's like to be 'grossly in love'?" 

Unsure of what Odo's trying to get at, Quark finally leaves the Changeling to do whatever he does. Originally, Quark was jealous of Nog for getting the person he loved, but now? Now, it's setting in that Nog is growing up. He's sure there's more challenging and mature things Nog will go through in the future, especially with his placement in Starfleet, but to see him in a relationship? An intimate and real one; his nephew is growing up. 

Ever since their conversation in Odo's office Friday, Odo has been easier on Quark. Quark does not find it comforting, he finds it unsettling. All Odo does is come in, stand there, look at him, and then leave. Some days he looks like he wants to do something, but then chooses otherwise. Other times he does approach Quark, ask him meaningless questions that lead nowhere, and then he leaves with some frustrated noise. If anyone should be frustrated, it should be Quark. 

"One root beer please!" Nog orders, too peppy for Quark's taste. 

"One carbonated, sugar filled, hu-man drink coming right up," Quak mumbles. He hates this drink. 

If Nog was offended, he didn't say or do anything to show the sort. He waiting patiently at the counter, saying hi to Morn, and then being silent once again. When Quark reappears with Nog's drink, he catches his nephew fixing the collar of his uniform. he doesn't say anything. 

"This is going on your tab," Quark tells him. 

"As it should!" He raises his glass, toasting Quark, and then takes a sip. 

Nog takes a seat, deciding to spend the rest of his break with his uncle. Quark mostly ignores him, finding something to do that doesn't involve him. Quark's hoping Odo doesn't show up, he's not in the mood for the weirdness at the moment. He woke up and the day felt too off for his liking. 

"Nog, find a way to get Odo out of here," Quark requests, looking at the doorway with a look of horror. 

"What? Why? You enjoy his company!" Nog says, looking as well. 

"Not anymore. He's been strange lately. Stranger than usual."

Nog cocks his head, more confused than before. "Hmm... he's just looking at you."

Quark leans closer to Nog, wanting to keep his voice down to a minimum. "He comes in here, looks at me, and then leaves looking like he has unfinished business. If not that, he comes over here, asks me meaningless questions and then leaves with a frustrated noise. I don't like it. Not one bit."

"And you have no idea what he would want to discuss?"

"No. Nothing."

"Hmm... interesting."

"That's all you have to say? Interesting? I'm falling apart here, Nog! And all you can say is 'interesting'?!"

Nog laughs, not picking up on his uncle's anguish. "This is getting unbearable to watch. You should just tell him."

"That's it. Go. Off with you." Quark shoves at Nog's shoulders, shooing him away from the bar. Nog's laughter resumes, finding somewhere to sit down. Fortunately for him, Jake walks in. They sit together. 

Odo heads over to Leeta's dabo table. A table that is getting far too crowded and loud. He's sure Quark will be making his way over soon to end the gambling success. Odo plans to fix any problem before Quark can get distracted by the loss of profit. Odo's going to tell him today. Tell him how he feels. 

Well, that's the plan. It's been the plan the past few days. It simply hasn't been working out in his favor. 

"Need any assistance, Leeta?" Odo inquires, peering over her shoulder. 

"No! Perfectly handled over here!" She assures, "Thanks though!"

"Just checking. You know how men get."

She scoffs with a roll of the eyes. "Tell me about it! You'd think they'd stop, I am a married woman, but no, I guess not."

"Well, I'll just keep watch then. How are you?"

Leeta chuckles. "Don't you think I've noticed what you've been up to? Coming in here, talking to Quark sheepishly, or just walking out! And now? You're avoiding him!"

Odo guffaws. "Oh please! Why would I be avoiding Quark? If anything, he should be avoiding me! I'm piling up charges!"

" _Sure, Odo._ "

"Doubt me all you want, Leeta. You're not the one being charged so it doesn't matter for you."

Forgetting her table for a quick moment, she turns to fully face the Constable. Her hands are on her hips, judging him. For someone reason, it makes Odo feel cornered. Leeta can be powerful when she wants to be. 

"All I'm going to say, Odo, is that Rom almost lost me forever because he _waited too long._ Don't be coward, be like Rom."

In any other instance, Odo would be insulted, but this situation does call for Rom bravery. If anything, the sentiment about her husband was very loving, but he'll never admit that it softened him a bit. Leeta really does love Rom. 

"I see," Odo replies. 

"Good. I'm expecting him to be over the moon tomorrow, so you better be quick." She smiles at him. A bright, encouraging one. Leeta does have a beautiful smile. 

Quark's closing the bar and Odo's walking to his corridors when they see each other next. Leeta's expectations echo through Odo's head; Quark's supposed to be 'over the moon' tomorrow, which means, he has to tell Quark now. Odo doesn't know how offended he'll be by the rejection. He's sure he can pick himself up in a few weeks, but what happens if Quark doesn't reject him? What will happen then? How does the Head Security Officer and the petty criminal of the station live together as a couple? What if it makes them hate one another for real this time? 

"You're not going to ask me some senseless question right now, are you?" Quark jokes, pulling Odo out of his own thoughts. 

"Wh- no, no that wasn't the plan," Odo tells him. 

"Good. They're getting annoying." 

Quark places himself beside Odo on the Promenade, looking up at him. It's their first real conversation in a long time. The Promenade is quiet, barely anyone anywhere but their own quarters. Just them and the occasional passing guard. 

"Actually, I've been wanting to tell you something," Odo confesses. 

"If it's some charge, I haven't done anything recently. _Truthfully._ " 

Odo shakes his head, then looks down. "I don't exactly know how to say this."

Quark's eyes are shinning, but in a way that represents hope. Maybe all this time chickening out of telling Quark has been a waste of time. And, that everyone else was right. He hates when he's oblivious to his surrounds; it's not good for his reputation as Head of Security. 

"I've learned that being straightforward is helpful," Quark presses. 

Odo nods. Might as well. "I-I have feelings for you. Not just ones of hate and disgust."

Quark's silent, a surprise. It feels like forever until he's smiling at Odo. Not a leer, a smile. A sharped tooth, content smile. It's a wonderful sight. Better than Leeta's beautiful smile. There's something incredibly special about Quark's. 

"I love you, Odo. For a really _, really_ long time," Quark says softly. 

Odo smiles in return. He doesn't have to ask Quark if he can kiss him, the Ferengi already pulling Odo closer to him. It's a sensation Odo will have to get used to. The intimacy of it all. The way that Quark is too good at it, Odo's sure Quark will help him improve his skills though. The idea is thrilling. He'll have to get used to the sharpness of Quark's teeth as well, the slight prick surprising him as Quark nips at his mouth. 

"Your teeth are sharper than I expected," Odo admits, resting his forward against Quark's. 

"Get used to it. No Ferengi would ever allow themselves to have _dull_ teeth," Quark tells him, throwing his arms around Odo's neck. 

"So, all the flirtations, innuendos, and come-ons were all real?"

"Majority of the time. I like seeing you squirm. Now, how would you feel about coming true on one of them?"

Odo sighs, knowing exactly where the Ferengi in his embrace is going. "You're going to have to show me what you like best."

Quark purrs, running his hands from Odo's neck down to his chest. "Oo-max isn't too hard. Definitely when you've got someone as skilled as me teaching you."

The Ferengi grabs Odo's hand, pulling him along the Promenade. His tanner skin contrasting nicely against Odo's paler skin. It's a pleasant feeling, holding hands. 

They both don't know what'll come of this new relationship, but if there's one thing they learned the past few weeks is that they work well together. They'll never admit it though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! My second ever completed multiple chapter was Quodo, and I have no regrets. I hope to write more Harlivy and Nog/Jake soon! I need my healthy wlw content, and soft boyfriends. Currently considering writing a fic around the "Valiant" episode for Nog/Jake. 
> 
> I'm sort of in love with Leeta. Not sure if you guys can tell.

**Author's Note:**

> My update days are going to be Saturdays or days before due to how productive I've been through quarantine. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
